White Angel Vocaloid
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: There are some things that just can't be explained. And when a new Vocaloid is created, Len couldn't explain why he was feeling so many emotions towards him. Len x Piko fan fic. Warning: Rape, sexual themes, boy on boy, mpreg, futa.
1. New Vocaloid?

VOCALOID FAN FICTION  
>LEN X PIKO<br>RATED: MATURE  
>WARNINGS: CONTAINS YAOI(BOY ON BOY), SOME BLOOD, SEXUAL SCENES, RAPE AND EXTREME CUTENESS OVERLOAD<p>

It was just a normal autumn evening; it wasn't intended to be anything special. In fact, that is exactly what it was too; nothing special. At least not to Kagamine Len: the perfect, cool, collected one of the Kagamine twins. He was nothing like his sister, Kagamine Rin. She was loud, obnoxious, and often rude.

Inside the house hold of a certain group of Vocaloid that traveled together on tour, everyone was gathered around the entrance of the huge building they were housed in to take part in listening to an important message a man with jet black hair and a tall stature had to deliver.

Obviously it had to be a very important message, because said man happened to be the "master" of all the Vocaloids, and also the second version of them, Vocaloid 2.

He stood at the door way, hands behind his back and a face that looked like professional and calm. "Good evening my fellow creations," he stated plainly as he let himself into the Vocaloid's home. The household contained the most popular/the original Vocaloids, Miku Hatsune, the Kagamine twins, Kaito Shion, and Meiko.

Luka Megurine was staying with them, but Master wanted her to gain more experience and talent by traveling to America and gaining recognition there.

No one else found it odd that there were three different group types, besides the only one of them that actually paid a bit of attention to how much they are really segregated. This was sadly one of the youngest Vocaloids: Len.

There was the first group paired up, the lowest ranks, which included: Kaai Yuki, Dell Honne, Lily, Ritsu Namine, Big Al, Miki, and so on. These weren't really terrible Vocaloids; if they were, they would have been scrapped. They are just more of the lesser known and less popular. They were mainly used in covers rather than original songs. And they only some times get to go on tour with the big leagues.

The second group was better and more popular than the first, but just didn't quite cut it to the first group. They were Vocaloids like: Teto Kasane, Gumi, Haku Honne, and Gakupo. They were used in a lot of music videos and often appeared on tour. But not as often as the first house.

Len thought it was ridiculous to judge the others and categorize them just because they weren't as well known. But it's not like he would really protest about it. He was one of the top most popular Vocaloid; he had no reason to complain. The others, though, didn't even seem to notice that they were being basically put down for their difference.

All five of them were confused on why Master would bother to show up right at their door step to send them a message instead of waiting until he seen them at a concert, or better yet just send it through email. It was puzzling, but they all welcomed him. Well, at least four welcomed him. Len wasn't about to show fake emotions when it came to that man. He despised him more than any one.

Miku of course was the one to kiss up the most. She bowed slightly, letting her overly long teal hair bounce up and down as she did so. She plastered a true smile on her face and shook his hand. "Hello Master! This is such a pleasant surprise!" and the kissing up comensed.

Len looked to his twin, who in turn gave him the same look he had. They both rolled their eyes at Miku's stupidness.

"Ah, yes well. There was just something I had to share with you all. Seeing as though you are my star Vocaloids. There is a new Vocaloid 2 that we have been working on for quite some time now, and it is almost finished." He smiled slightly, trying to at least fake some excitement. "It's the first line of the new "Pocaloid" version we are working on. Now they aren't any more advanced than you original Vocaloid. Just a few touch ups like a more human make up. These have working human hearts. Pretty interesting huh?" he gave a small chuckle before continuing.

"That's pretty much all we got going. But that heart is what keeps them functioning and alive. Unlike the original Vocaloid, which runs on certain programs that create your "human like" souls. Any way, what I really wanted to get out of this is, I was hoping you guys would be so kind as to show this new system how exactly everything works. Since these are more human, they start out with certain knowledge of certain things, but I wanted to experiment to see if, instead of installing the knowledge of how to perform, that it should be tested and learned through experts. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Of course everyone understood. When he says "if you be so kind" it meant "you're going to do this weather you liked it or not."

It was no surprise when Miku practically leaped out of her clothes in joy. She jumped around and squealed.

"Oh boy, this is exciting! I can't wait to see who gets created this time. They are always so much fun to get to know."

Everyone just nodded in agreement, hoping it would make it easier to get back to what they were originally doing before they were interrupted by Master.

The tall man smiled down at everyone and nodded. "Right. I will bring it here when it's ready, then I will see how good it is, and where I will put it." He nodded one last time, then headed off into a long, slick, black car.

After Meiko shut the door, everyone busted out in a chatter, questions filled the air and made it extremely loud in the house. Everyone was asking questions like "I wonder if it's female or male?" "How does it look?" "How will it sing?"

Of course, Len wasn't in any of the commotion; he was already making his way upstairs to rest. Why should he care about another Vocaloid? It just meant more competition and more drama. Two things he couldn't stand the most. That's why he pretty much stayed away from all the female Vocaloid's. They were such dramatic girls. Just like human girls.

The blonde Vocaloid flopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, letting a low sigh escape his tender lips. He found his mind wondering and drifting off, thinking about this so called "Vocaloid 2".

He has meet some of the Vocaloid 2, and he wasn't impressed. He knew the original was better, and always will be. He honestly didn't know why they even tried to keep making these things. Weren't the original enough? Did they not get enough rating? Enough fans? Enough money?

Len scoffed. Of course they didn't. Enough was never enough when it came to that greedy man.

"Guess we will just have to wait and see how much this one fails when the time comes, huh?" Len whispered to himself, shifting onto his side to get into a more comfortable position and closing his eyes.


	2. HIS name is Piko

Chapter Two

It was another day, particularly the day that the new Vocaloid 2 was supposed to arrive to meet the other Vocaloids. Everyone was excited of course. Well…except for Len, that is.

Everyone was gathered around the door way. Master did say it would come around this time.

As soon as they heard the doorbell, they knew that was it right there. Miku was the first to jump up and head to the door, swinging it open excitedly with a huge grin.

When she opened the door there stood two figures. Both male, one was tall and buff looking with shiny black hair and a tight muscle shirt. The other was the complete opposite. He was small and fragile looking with silver hair. Everyone gazed from both the two men.

The taller one spoke. "This is Utatane Piko…The new Vocaloid 2. You are to take care of him. Right?" He said in a monotone voice. Miku nodded happily.

"That's us!" She yelled happily and grabbed the new Vocaloid's hand, who just looked up at her sacredly.

Len looked up from the banana he was munching on, he didn't hear anything that they said at all of course. 'Hm, so that's the new Vocaloid? Pft, it would be another girl. Master just loves the girls.' He said to himself as he got up and walked over to the crowed of people who were bombarding the poor thing with pointless talk and questions.

Piko just simply smiled and nodded, and answered when it was needed. When he saw Len walking over to him, he looked down shyly, gazing up at the blonde with his heterochromatic eyes. "H-hello..My name is Piko…" he said nervously.

Kagamine nodded. "Len, nice to meet you." He said uncaringly. "Oh, Len-kun! Isn't this one the cutest thing you have ever seen?" Miku clapped her hands and smiled. Len just shrugged.

"Oh by the way, he'll be staying with you in your room."

Wait, WHAT? He? His room? Eh?

Len cocked an eyebrow and slowly tilted his head. 'She'is a…he..?

"He's saying in MY room?" Len growled, now suddenly interested in saying something. "Why? I don't want to share a room. I don't even like sharing a room with my sister!"

Rin threw an orange at Len's head and folded her arms, glaring at him. Miku smiled slightly and placed her hand on Len's shoulder. "You're the youngest one here! Besides Rin, but since you both are young boys, he's going to stay in your room for awhile until he is used to it around here and can stay in his own room."

Len groaned loudly and turned away. Piko lightly grabbed Len's hand and looked up at him with innocent eyes. The blonde looked down at him with an annoyed face.

"Please Len-kun, don't make me sleep alone…" he said in a shy and quiet voice.

The other narrowed his eyes, wanting so badly to just slap the pathetic boy away, but knew if he did so he'd be looked upon as the bad guy, so he decided to play the sweet shota boy that everyone knew him as and wrapped his arms gently around Piko's shoulders, smiling sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, I would never let you sleep by yourself in this scary house!" Piko bought it and smiled cutely, nuzzling his face into Len's shoulder and closing his eyes. "Thank you Len-kun!"

Everyone "awed" at the sight of the two cute males bonding. Len inwardly rolled his eyes and grabbed Piko's hand. "Come on, I will show you where you will be staying at for awhile, and give you a little tour of the house."

As the two walked away from everyone, he yanked his hand out of the other's and looked at him, studying him a bit. Piko tilted his head cutely, a move that Len would do, except the way Piko did it was a lot cuter and natural.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

Piko smiled and shook his head. "I'm just glad I get spend time with, you…" he looked down, frowning slightly.

"You mean, 'I'm just glad I'll get to spend time with you guys.'" Len groaned again, shaking his head. Great, he could hardly talk too. This was going to be a long week.


	3. Voice

White Angel Vocaoid

It had been only a month and the hot-headed blonde was about ready to rip his own head off. The new Vocaloid he got stuck with was so un-nerving, so irritating, so annoying! Why exactly was this? Because it was like he was the most innocent thing to ever become of this planet! Frankly, it angered Len to the extreme how "cute" he acted. So what he was adorable? He didn't have to act like he was! Wait, did he just say Piko was adorable? Of course he didn't! He was just tired from having to drag that little white creature around with him and explain EVERYTHING to him. He hasn't even sung yet. What Vocaloid doesn't come out of the creation room already singing? Oh that's right, this useless pile of scrap metal doesn't because he's supposed to LEARN how.

Len was currently sitting in a computer chair on the practice stage in the basement. He was spinning around boredly while Piko sat cross-legged beside him. He wanted nothing more than to run his foot into the other's side. But he knew if he did, Piko would probably whine like a bitch and start crap.

"Okay Piko-tan~." Len called to him as he stopped the chair with his foot. Said male looked back at the blonde curiously. The other almost rolled his eyes, but kept his fake smile plastered on his face. "You're going to sing for me today, m'kay?" Piko slowly stood to his feet and smiled brightly. "Okay Len-chan!"

Chan?! That made him twitch. "Alright come here." He roughly grabbed the small boy's USB tail, making him yelp. Len walked over to the "Voca-Machine". That machine was used to install lyrics to the songs they sing so they can practice. He always wondered why there was such a large port to it, since none of them actually plugged themselves IN to the machine, but was hooked up to a cord from the side. But now it would come in handy.

Despite Piko's painful whimpering, he shoved his tail into the port and turned it on. He pressed a button and a screen lit up. He was about to go to the menu to find some songs, when he noticed Piko's hard drive already had three songs listed. 'I thought he said we were supposed to teach him ourselves? Oh well. Less work for me.' He clicked on the "Music(4)" file and brought up the four songs, which happened to be Bad Apple, Rolling Girl, Unhappy Refrain, and Uninstall. He clicked on "Rolling Girl" and sent it to the music player.

"Okay. You're going to start now." He said, turning to the albino, who was starting to tear up. "Oh my god it couldn't have hurt that badly. Suck it up." Piko nodded quickly and whipped his eyes as Len unplugged his tail, then proceeded to walk off the stage, taking a seat on a dinning chair in the middle of the room. The music started to play and filled the room with its melody. Piko pressed his index fingers together. He felt nervous about singing for the first time. He looked up to Len and he wanted to make him proud. Len was doing so much to help him and he didn't want to disappoint him. So he was going to do his best.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his arms to his side. He waited for the right time to sing, then. . He opened his mouth and let the words flow from his plush lips. Len listened to him sing for about ten seconds, and his mouth dropped. Who would have guess that such a small and fragile being could have such a strong and beautiful voice.

Piko seen Len's shocked face and blushed a light tinge, hoping the reason was because he liked it. He hit all the notes, and the way he did it made Len's heart beat fast and small bumps appear all over his arms; chills went up his body. He sounded like he knew what he was doing, as if he had been singing for his whole life.

When the song ended, the blonde's daydreaming stopped and he shook his head to free himself from the feeling he was having in his chest. 'That was strange. . .What was that just now? I must be really tired. . .' He stood from his seat and walked in front of Piko, who was smiling like he just got laid. Not that Len would know how that would be. "Did you like it Len-chan?" the white haired Vocaloid asked with excitement. "Call me Len, that's all. No honor fics. Especially chan." he replied back simply. "Oh. .Okay. Did you like it, Len?" the blonde shota groaned and looked away embarrassed. "I. . .Yeah. It was okay. . ." Okay was good enough for Piko. He squealed happily and jumped up and down. "I'm so happy. Let's do another!" Len groaned again, but surprisingly agreed.

He wanted to know if maybe it was just the song lay out that made his voice sound good, or maybe if he listened to him closer he'd realize that he's not that great. No way could this newbie be that great of a singer. Maybe even better than him. No! Impossible! He HAD to hear him again.

Ten minutes later, Piko sang the other three songs he was installed with. The last one he did was the cover of Uninstall, which Len was shocked to hear because of how Piko's voice changed so much. He could go from high to low in a song and sound completely different, but still be prefect! Now Len was really mad. No one else could go two different pitches without sounding awkward, why could he? He felt like ripping Piko's stupid USB tail off and stabbing pencils through his blue and green eyes. 'Now Len, you're being ridiculous. Stop being jealous. . .Wait. I am not jealous! You sure about that? I mean look at him. . .No, of course I am sure!' The blonde argued with himself, which he thought was pretty stupid at that moment and tried to shut his conscious up.

Just then, Miku came running in through the door. "Len-kun!" She shouted anxiously, making said boy scared about what she was going to say. "What is it, Miku?" he asked with fake curiosity. She continued on. "Master just emailed e saying that he's going to schedule Piko into our next concert tour to see how he's doing, and he says if he is good enough he gets to stay here with us! Isn't that great!"

Nononononononononononononono nono! Why? That white puff ball staying with them forever? That can't happen! "But it's only been a month! Why would he choose now to? Not even you got to go do tours until three months after you were created." He stated plainly. "Because he's confidant about this new Vocaloid, he says." Len glared over at Piko, who was staying quiet behind Miku. He saw the angry look the blonde was giving him and frowned, his eyes beginning to sting with tears. Why was Len mad at him? Did he do something wrong?

The Kagamine seen the look on his face and got even more pissed off. "Why!" He snapped, making both Miku and Piko's eyes widen. "I don't see why we need this unless piece of junk! He's worthless!" Those words stuck into the white shota's mind and stabbed into his heart like a sword. He felt sick with agony. "L-Len. . ." he said quietly, but hearing his voice made Len go off even more.

"Shut up! You stupid pathetic cry baby! Grow some balls for once and stop acting like you're all innocent so people will feel sorry for you! Act like a man! No, don't act! BE a man! You're hopeless." Len was about to go on, but he stopped when a clear stream of crystal liquid dripped from heterochromatic eyes and to the floor. He suddenly felt a pang in his chest. That's what he'd been wanting to say all month, but now that he said it he felt horrible.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Piko cried out and turned towards the door, sprinting as fast as he could to where ever he could find. Miku, still awe-struck, just stared at Len with disbelief. She has never seen him snap like that, ever. She always thought he was so sweet and nice.

Piko ran as tears poured from his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was going, actually he was lost. He stopped when he realized he had no idea where he was. He slumped to the floor against the wall, curling his legs up to his chest and burying his face into his knees. He sat there sobbing for about two minutes.

When suddenly, a voice that he didn't recognized rang through his hears. "Oh. .? What's this. .?"


	4. A new friend or foe?

White Angel Vocaloid

"Oh? What have we here? I didn't expect to find a little girl crying on the floor when I walked this way." Piko quickly looked up to see who the voice belonged to. It was a male, tall, short dark purple hair, and an outfit that looked similar to Kaito's, but it was purple and black, and opened to revile his bandaged chest. Half his face was also covered by bandages with blood stains on them.

Piko felt a little scared by his presence, but for some reason didn't feel threatened. The taller, older man knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes. "Tell me, what is your name?" he asked in a quiet and soft voice. "P-Piko. . .And I'm not a girl." The stranger chuckled after the white haired male replied. "Sorry. . .My name is Taito Shion. I'm Kaito's brother. I was looking for him when I spotted you." He reached out his hand and tried to touch the smaller male, but he flinched away.

"So cute. . ." Taito smiled lightly and put his hand down. It was quiet for about a minute until a female voice yelled out. "What are you doin' here! Get away from him ya psycho!" It was Meiko, and she was holding a bottle of vodka in her hand. The Shion brother stood up. "What are you going to do if I don't?" He took a step forward, causing Meiko to swing her bottle and smash it against the male's head. Vodka splashed on the floor and walls. Pieces of glass lodged into his head.

Taito winced just a bit as blood began to bubble from the wounds. "Crazy bitch." he growled quietly and wiped the liquid from his eyes, the alcohol burning the hell out of the cuts and his eyes. Piko flew to his feet and tried to run the other direction, when the older woman grabbed onto his arm. "Don't worry Uta-tan. I know you're scared of him, but I'm here."

Truthfully, Piko was more scared of Meiko than Taito. The purple haired male glanced down at the small boy, who in turn gave him a pleading look. Taito closed his eyes and sighed. "I just need something from Kaito, and then I am going to leave." He waved his hand. "Bye." He then turned around and walked out the door. Meiko let go of Piko, who thought she was going to ask him why he was crying, but she just staggered off. He sighed in relief, and for a minute forgot about why he was upset in the first place.

"Len. . ." He started to tear up again as his eyes grew sad. He walked off, strolling around until he finally found his and Len's room. When he walked in, he curled up on the floor bed they made for him. He turned his back to the door and closed his eyes. Even though it was night, he wasn't tired at all. How could he sleep? Especially since it was Len's room too, and he would surely be there soon to go to bed.

Speaking of which, the door creaked open quietly and slowly as a blonde boy walked in. Piko didn't have to turn his head to know who it was, so he didn't. He just stayed there in that position. When Len seen Piko curled up in a depressed way, he started to feel bad. "Piko. . ." He said quietly as he stepped forward. The white haired boy didn't answer him, which didn't surprise Len. "Piko look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." The blonde couldn't believe what he was saying. Of course he meant to make him upset. He didn't like him. So why was he apologizing?

Piko still didn't speak or even move, so Len thought maybe he was asleep. He walked over to his bed and slipped under the covers. He sighed a bit as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. . .I know I was harsh, but I guess the truth is. . .I'm jealous of you. . .You have such an amazing voice, plus your really. . .beautiful. I sound really stupid right now." After Len admitted his true thoughts, he felt a little better. He looked down at Piko and seen tears dripping onto the pillow. 'Ah. . .So he was awake. .Dammit.' The small boy sat up and looked at Len, biting his lip to try to stop himself from crying more. "L-L-Len-kun!"

'Oh, it's kun now. . .' Piko shot up and clung to Len's waist, burying his face into his chest. The blonde fell backwards, shocked at the sudden emotional outburst. "Oh Len-kun, I'm sorry I made you upset! I promise I will do anything to make it up to you." ". . .?" Now he was really confused, but despite his brain telling him to push the child away, his body responded by wrapping his arms lightly around his shoulders, a slight blush creeping on his pouting face.

"Alright. .That's enough." He said quietly, but Piko would hear nothing of it. He clung to him tighter. "Len . .I sleep with?" He said, looking up at the other with puppy dog eyes. "With. .Me?" Piko nodded and blushed deeply. Len couldn't find it in his heart to say no to him after he made him cry so much, so he smiled lightly and nodded. The other grinned widely and kissed his cheek, making the blonde turn an even darker shade of red. Piko giggled like a little girl and got under the covers with Len, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into his neck. The other held the small body close to him, and they both fell asleep.

Neither to notice a certain purple haired male watching them through the window with a devious smirk on his pale face.


	5. Information

White Angel Vocaloid

It was a week from when Piko had met Taito, and he has not seen the older Vocaloid since then. But the albino was happy because Len seemed to be warming up to him a bit. He hardly gave him dirty looks, and he let him sleep with him every night. But he was still quiet to him and hardly spoke a word unless it was needed.

It was the day that Master was going to send them the information on what songs Piko will sing for him, and on which day it will be. The tall man who brought the new Vocaloid had showed up again at their door step with an envelope. Miku took it, bowed to the man, and then shut the door. She looked down at the envelope which had the name "Utatane Piko" on it. The teal haired girl skipped into the living room and handed Piko the package.

Piko was sitting by Len on the couch watching an old concert from two years ago. The song currently playing was Gakupo, Kaito, and Len's version of Imitation Black. The white haired boy giggled when he seen Len in a Lolita dress. The blonde rolled his eyes and slapped the boy on the back of the head. Miku gasped, expecting Piko to start crying, but instead he kept laughing and nudged Len's arm. "But you look so cute! I don't mean to laugh. I like it a lot." He looked at the blonde boy and smiled. Len blushed lightly and looked away.

"Well. Let's see what Master sent." Miku chimed in as she slid the hard drive out of the package and put it in the computer on the table. A screen popped up and a letter showed up. Piko read it out loud. "Dear Utatane. I understand you are just starting to get comfortable at Hatsune's place, but I am warning you now, when I make an appearance there at the next tour the Vocaloids will be on, which is around a month and a half. I am scheduling you in that concert, and if you do not make an outstanding performance, you will be brought back here with me, and I will decide what I am willing to do with you. Now, here are a list of songs you will sing at the concert: Rolling Girl, Unhappy Refrain, Bad Apple, and Toosenbo." He read all the songs, which were the ones he already had memorized, except that last one. . .

"That's all it says." He commented as he ejected the hard drive and slipped it into his pocket. He puffed out his cheeks in determination. "I'm going to go practice right away!" He said as he ran off to the practice stage. Miku and Len nearly face-palmed. "Wow. . .What a child." They both said in unison. Miku smirked. "You're one to talk. Mister-Cross-Dresser." Len groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Flat-chested-bitch." The female Vocaloid gasped, then slapped his face. "Jerk." She stormed off. Len snickered and headed up to his room.

A.N. Sorry this story was really boring and short. The next one I think will be better. Everything has a purpose. Don't worry.


	6. Betrayal

White Angel Vocaloid

( Warning: This chapter contains graphic scenes that not every viewer may particularly enjoy. If you do not like sexual things, then you may skip this chapter. )

The next morning Piko had awoke some what earlier than usual. The sun was just barely starting to shine through the window. Hanging on the wall, the clock struck six AM. Milky white hair stuck out of place, heterochromatic eyes blinks back the sleepiness. The teen would have decided to go back to sleep, but he felt slightly uneasy.

He fixed his hair before standing up. He was clothed in his night attire, which consisted of a long white T-Shirt that almost reached his knees, and short dark blue shorts. He stretched his petite arms over his head and curled his dainty fingers.

After he was sure he wasn't going to fall over from tiredness, he slowly made his way over to the door, taking extra care to make sure he didn't wake his sleeping friend. He opened the door ever so slowly, then he peeked out. It was dark, and he could hardly see beyond two feet. He decided to quietly and swiftly step out of the room and into the halls. His throat felt a bit parched at that moment, and he wanted to head downstairs to retrieve a drink. But once he took the second step, he regretted it.

A large and strong body grabbed him from behind and held him back roughly. Before he could open his mouth to scream, a hand was slapped over his mouth and muffled his voice. His heart starting pounding hard in his tiny chest as the man forced him to walk forward and into a vacant room near by. Tears started to form around his eyes as he was pushed down onto his stomach on the bed in the room. He tried his best to gather up all the courage he had. After all, if Len saw him right now, he would be disappointed.

He definitely couldn't tell who his assaulter was, be he knew he was tall and strong, way too strong for him to be able to get away from. He tried squirming free, but when he did, the man placed an ice pick to his neck threateningly. The white-haired boy didn't have to be told anything at that point, he understood that the man wanted him to stay still. So, fearing for his life, that's exactly what he did. He stopped squirming and laid there limp against the covers of the bed.

The larger man then lifted Piko's long shirt up and slid down his shorts. The boy was confused. What was he doing? What was going to happen? He didn't understand one bit, but he felt danger was near, and he didn't like the feeling he had in his stomach.

A thin finger found its way to Piko's inner thighs, and a groan rose up in the man's throat. White bandages were used to tie the smaller teen's hands behind his back. His hips were then shifted up, after which the boy heard a zipping sound behind him. Not even two seconds later, Piko suddenly felt a wave of pain shoot through his body. He screamed out in pain, but it was still muffled by the large hand. Something had penetrated him from behind, but what he was not sure. All he knew was it felt as through his entrance was being ripped open by something thick and hard.

The pain he felt was so incredible, that he could barely breathe. Tears streamed down his pale face as he buried his head into the pillow. It only got worse when the man started to thrust against him, he felt the object move in and out inside him in a quick and rough way. Piko whimpered and screamed with each pounding his body received.

He felt it burrow deep inside him as blood trickled down his thigh and drip down onto the bed sheets, staining them. The young teen wanted nothing more than to just pled the man to stop, but every time he opened his mouth, he could only scream out in agony. He silently begged Len to come save him. Or any one. He just wanted it all to stop.

The taller male continued to drive into his small and fragile body, tearing the walls around his opening apart little by little, making more and more blood pour down his feminine legs.

Ten agonizing minutes past, which felt like hours to Piko, who was starting to feel really sore and exhausted. His voice had died out from screaming and was not reduced to whimpers and painful moans. The man above him thrusted inside him one last, hard time before filling him up with a sticky white substance. He moaned quietly before pulling out. Without another word, he left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Piko soaked in tears, blood, and semen.

He wasn't sure what to do at that point, besides lay there like nothing. Now that his mouth was uncovered, he'd be able to call out to someone. So he tried that. He attempted to find his voice before yelling out. "L-Len. . .!" His voice came out more strained and shaky rather than loud. He tried again and again, but still it didn't get him any where. He finally gave up after about thirty seconds of waiting, and laid there pathetically.

Suddenly, after about a minute of stillness, the door opened, and a light was clicked on. There was a gasp heard, actually two different ones. Two figured entered the room. Everything was silent as the two stood in shock at the sight before them. Piko shook a bit in pain while he sat up slowly, but when he tried he suddenly felt small arms wrap around his body. The body who was holding him was also shaking. "P-Piko. . ." Blonde hair was all the white haired boy could see, but he recognized the voice instantly. Len.

The blonde boy stuttered, his eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Piko failed to notice who the other being in the room was, who was Miku. She had her hands over her mouth in horror. Len was perplexed by what happened, but when he looked over and seen the ice pick laying on the bed and Piko's arms being tied back by dried blood soaked bandages, he started to become enraged. 'Taito. . .'

The other boy suddenly winced in pain and buried his face into Len's chest. Tears still dripped down from his eyes. "It's okay. .Shh. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you any more." The blonde reassured. Miku walked over and stuttered out. "L-Len. .Do. .you want to. .c-clean him up and t-take care of him. .or s-should I?" Len could tell she was really shook up about the sight and figured to give her a break, after all, he was more pissed than scared at that moment. "I'll do it." He replied quietly as he scooped Piko up in his arms.

The white haired male tightly hugged his neck close. The blonde then made his way to the bathroom near by. He gently laid the injured boy in the tub and turned the hot water on slowly. Piko yelped when the water connected with his torn opening. Len quickly turned on the cold water. "Sorry. . ."

The blood started to wash away and down the drain. The blonde Vocaloid then took a soft cloth and dabbed a little soap into it, rubbing it together and lathering it against Piko's porcelain skin. He cleaned him up, dried him off, changed his clothes, then laid him down in his bed. They both stayed silent the whole time. Piko fell asleep instantly when Len laid down next to him. But the other stayed up, swearing that he was going to get back at that purple faggot. He held Piko's small body close to his as he laid his head against the other's, closing his eyes.


	7. Love?

A.N.: :U I know a lot of you were upset about the last chapter. :I And I know I lost at least one reader because of it. But it's alright.~ Just stick around, because soon the Len x Piko love will happen. Also, I couldn't update sooner because I was so busy with editing Piko songs on Vocaloid Editor. Got two done today. Go me.

P.S. You're probably not going to like this chapter though. xD And it was also supposed to be longer than this, but it is 1 in the morning and I am tired. So I will do the second part in a new chapter. Probably before any one even reads this any way.

White Angel Vocaloid

About five days pasted since that scarring event, and Piko had been quiet, refusing to speak with any one, even Len. He was really shook up about being raped; he had never even heard of that term, and yet he went through the experience. He spent the past four days crying himself to sleep every night. No one wanted to bother him, because they were afraid for him too. Len decided to give him time and slept with Rin in her room.

Now Piko just felt. . .Empty. Hollow. Like he's nothing. He cried himself dry, and his body seemed to be numb and restless. He still had no idea who it was that had sexually assault him that night, but he hoped he wouldn't come back.

Just then, there was a tap at the window that made him jump nearly off the bed. He turned around quickly to see a bright smile gleaming at him through the glass. It was Taito Shion.

Piko looked at him slightly emotionless, but still with sad eyes. "Come in. . ." He said quietly. The purple haired Vocaloid opened the window and jumped in. "Piko-tan, are you okay? You look really exhausted." He pointed out with a sickly sweet voice as he sat down on the bed next to the younger one. Even though he was using a false sympathetic voice, it was obvious that he was right. Piko's skin had turned an unhealthy pale color, his eyes were puffy and pink, and his once bright and shinning heterochromatic eyes were now dull and lifeless.

The other closed his eyes as tears started to sting them. For some reason, being around someone else who seemed like he actually cared, it made all those emotions come back. "T-Taito-sama. . .I-I. . Something. .bad happened a few days ago to me. ." He sniffled and shoved his face into Taito's chest, gripping onto his coat.

"What happened little one?" He asked, holding the smaller male close to him, a sly smirk crept onto his features. "Someone. . .No. .never mind. . .I don't want to tell you." He shook slightly as he tilted his head to the side. "Why not?" the taller asked with fake sadness.

"Because. . .It's too embarrassing. . .You probably wouldn't care any way."

"No, don't say that. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll always be here for you." Piko looked up at Taito. "You will. .?" suddenly his eyes sparkled with life and hope once again.

"Of course Piko-tan, because I love you." He said with a small smile.

"Love. .?" The younger pondered as he tilted his head. "Yes. .Love. You must not know what that means since you were just created. Let me explain. Love is an emotion you feel. It can mean different things. For instance, it can be used to express fondness or enjoyment for something, like if you say 'I love kittens.' " Piko giggled. "I DO love kittens.~"

Taito chuckled and continued. "It can also mean deep friendship with someone, or a loved family member. Someone you are close to and would do anything for, even help them out when they need it. And the deepest form of love is what you have when you romantically want to be with someone. When you love someone romantically, you always want to be with them and be there for them, no matter what. You always want to hold them and kiss them, just to be there in their presence. Forever." The silver-haired boy blinked confused.

"Which way do you love me, Taito-sama?" He asked. The other grinned and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. "The last one."

Piko blushed deeply as Taito slowly backed away from his lips. A strange feeling hit his chest. He felt nervous, but happy. Was this what "love" felt like? He guessed it did, because he wanted to be there with Taito at that moment and hold him. "I love you too!" He smiled happily for the first time in five days. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older male's neck and buried his face into the crook of his neck. He held him tightly like that for minutes upon minutes.

The purple haired man smirked. His plan was going along perfectly.


	8. Jealousy

White Angel Vocaloid

It had been around two weeks since Taito and Piko started dating. Len was happy to see Piko feeling better, even though he had no idea wh he suddenly started getting happier every day. The new Vocaloid would always run off some where and no one knew where he went for hours.

The blonde wasn't really worried about it, as long as he was feeling alright.

That night when Len fell asleep, Taito snuck into the room. Piko sat up quietly and walked over to the window, helping him in. "Len asleep?" he asked quietly. The other nodded and smiled as his lover stepped down silently.

"Alright. Let's go." As the two were headed towards the door, the blonde's eyes opened up half way. He groaned quietly and sat up, rubbing his face. When he looked over and seen Taito holding Piko's arm, he shot up off the bed.

"Let him go you bastard!" He shouted and ran at Taito, pushing him away. Piko gasped quietly and backs up. "Are you here to hurt Piko again?! I won't let you!" He growled and raised his arm up. The white-haired Vocaloid grabbed Len's arm and held him back. "He isn't going to hurt me. .! He's my boyfriend."

Len's eyes widened. "What! But. . ." He was about to comment about what he seen a few weeks ago. He knew Piko didn't know it was Taito. .But. . the look they were giving each other, it seemed that they were really happy with each other. And who was he to get in the way of them being happy? He figured he would let it go. But he swore if he seen any sign of him hurting Piko physically or emotionally, he would step in.

". . .Never mind." He looked away. "I'm. .Happy for you." he mumbled. Taito walked over to Piko and wrapped his arms around his tiny shoulders. The blonde glared at him from the corner of his eyes, but he just scoffed and walked out. "I'm getting a drink."

After he walked out, Piko giggled and snuggled close to his love. He was completely unaware of everything that was going on around him. The fact that the guy he trusts and thinks he loves is really the one who caused him pain, and that Len was becoming more and more angry at the idea of Piko being with someone. He had no idea why. . But he was feeling. .Jealous? No, that couldn't be. What would he have to be jealous about? No, he was just trying to look out for his friend and protect him from creepy rapist. Yeah. .That's it.


	9. Promise

White Angel Vocaloid

A whole month has passed since the two Vocaloids got together, and they seemed to be happy. Len had refused to be around them, and he continued to stay in Rin's room. He didn't want to bother them.

Len could hardly believe it had been over a month, and yet nothing has happened. Taito hasn't hurt him any way. . .There was something not right, and he didn't like it.

"Len, why have you been more moody than usual?" His twin sister asked him as she threw an orange at his head. The male growled and threw it back. "What are you talking about? I have not." the female Kagamine knew exactly why he was upset. After all, she was a woman and she knew about things like love. It was obvious that Len had a crush on Piko, but he wouldn't admit it. Even to himself. She was a bit irritated by it too, because as long as he kept denying it, the more he was going to fall deeper in love with him.

She decided to let it slip for now, but sooner or later he was going to have to tell him.

At the same time, Piko was laying in Len's bed with Taito, snuggled up close to him. He nuzzled his head against his chest. Taito ran his hand through his white locks.

While Piko ran his hand up Taito's waist, he felt something in his pocket. ". .What's that?" He asked curiously. The other shook his head. "Oh nothing."

Even though he said nothing, it only made him more curious. "Let me see."He pouted and reached into his pocket. Taito pulled away from him, but the smaller was too quick. He pulled out the item from his coat. It was an icepick. It looked exactly like the one he seen that was used to threaten him. ". . ." He looked up at Taito. "Why do you have this?"

For a few seconds, the purple haired Vocaliod was silent, then he smirked evilly. "Do you want to know why?" He said with a smooth voice. He yanked the ice pick out of Piko's hand. "I will tell you why.~ Or more like show you."

The white-haired Vocaloid's eyes widened, but before he could back away from him, Taito had him by his head and yanked him into his lap. "Now now, Piko. I thought you loved me. ." He smirked deviously.

"Y-you. .You were the one. . ." Piko started to shake a bit as he tried to get away from the older man, but Taito had a tight grip on him.

Suddenly, Len started to get a strange feeling. "Hm. . ." He felt that something wasn't right, and he wanted to check it out. "Piko. . ." He got up and rushed out of the room quickly, leaving behind a very confused and pissed off Rin.

"P-please Taito. .Let me go." The white haired Vocaloid begged. But the other would not comply. "Sorry darling. But I think it's time we started to see other people." He grabbed Piko by his neck and slowly slid the sharp end of the icepick against his neck, dragging it down and tearing the skin apart. Piko gasped and tried to squirm away from him, but it only made the pick dig in deeper.

The door busted open and an enraged blonde stepped through. "I knew it." He growed as he looked Taito dead in the eyes. "Let him go, now." He commanded. However, Taito simply laughed. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" It was true that Len knew he couldn't take him on, he was far too weak, and plus he had a weapon. But he was not about to let Piko get hurt by him again. He had to do something.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the nearest object he could use as a weapon, which was a lamp, and chucked it at Taito's head. The lamp smashed against his skull and shattered into pieced. The purple haired man winced slightly and let Piko go just long enough for him to be able to get away and run to Len.

All of a sudden, Rin ran into the room. Apparently the lamp made a pretty loud noise. "What is going on!" She shouted. Within seconds, Miku and Kaito were in the room also.

"Taito?!" Kaito shouted surprised. "What is going on?" He was awestruck at what he was seeing. A bleeding Piko in Len's arms, and his brother with blood dripping down his forehead with an icepick in his hand. "Heh. . ." He smirked and stood up. He wasn't that dumb, he knew he was going to be in trouble if he tried to get past all of those Vocaloid at once. He ran over to the window and busted it with his hand, jumping through it.

Kaito dashed over to the window, but before he could look out, Taito was gone.

Len looked down at Piko. "Don't worry. .he's safe now. . ." The position he was in, it reminded him of when Piko was raped. He was comforting him then, and now. And it was for the same person. "I tried to warn you. . .I'm sorry." He sighed and looked away.

The white haired Vocaloid continued to stay quiet for awhile, the blonde looked up at the three other beings in the room and gave them a look that told them he wanted to have some time alone. They nodded and followed his orders, leaving the room.

After what felt like hours of Len holding Piko, he finally spoke. "D. . .Don't leave me any more. . .please. . ." He whispered, which was barely audible, but Len still heard him. "I won't. . .I won't ever leave you again." He whispered back and pressed his face against Piko's soft hair. He stroked his milky white silky skin gently. "I promise."


	10. I Won't Let You Through!

Today was finally the day. Master was going to evaluate Piko and decide what he was going to do with him. The Vocaloid was back to his depressed self again since the Taito incident. He felt betrayed and crushed. He thought he loved him, and he thought Taito loved him too. But he was just using him. It made him sick to his stomach.

Today's concert was so important, and yet Piko could only think about his broken human heart. He slowly made his way into the limo that would transport them to the concert arena. Len slide beside him. He looked at his depressed, empty face and tried to smile to cheer him up. "Don't worry Piko-chan, it will be alright." He murmured and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, placing Piko's head against his shoulder. He thought it was strange that his feelings have changed so much since the first day the new Vocaloid arrived. He hardly remembered even hating him. All he cared about now was that he cares about Piko, and it was going to stay that way.

But even though he knew he seen him as a friend, he wasn't really sure how he felt about him staying personally with them. He figured he would wait and see what happens.

After the arrived, Kaito, Meiko, Len, Miku, Piko, and Rin jumped out of the limo an into the back holding area of the building. It was an hour early before show time. Usually the audience start filling up the seats around half an hour before they started. The managers were setting up everything already, such as the lights, speakers, special effects, what have you.

Piko sat down on a stool while everyone got ready, the girls put on ther makeup while the guys got a bit of touch up. The white haired Vocaloid was in his normal white outfit with black tights and white boots. Just like the one he was made in. All the Vocaloids stayed in uniform while performing.

About 15 minutes later, he was still sitting there, just being quiet. Len walked over with Rin. He was nomming on a banana while Rin was pealing an orange. "Hey Piko-kun. You look sad." The female blonde commented and patted his shoulder, making him squeak and jump up.

"Rin, don't hurt him. Jeez." Len snapped. "I didn't! I hardly touched him!" She shouted back. "S-sorry. . ." Piko interrupted, mumbling. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be nervous. It'll be fine, just take deep breaths and try to calm down." Rin advised. "I know." he sighed quietly and shifted a bit in his seat. Len frowned. He couldn't help it, but he kept thinking about Piko not only being raped by Taito, but almost killed and heartbroken. He didn't deserve it in the least. But at least it seemed the white-haired boy was trying to forget about it, which was good.

But the blonde male couldn't. He was going to get back at Taito.

After awhile of thinking of all the bloody ways he could do away with the purple faggot, he snapped out of his thoughts. He then noticed that Piko was looking up at him, and Rin was gone. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Len chuckled and nodded. "Sorry. Just thinking. Are you ready? We're about to go on." Piko jumped up with a "hup" and stood next to Len.

"I'll try my best." he mumbled with a slight smile.

The announcer for the Vocaloid's concert stepped out from behind the curtains and onto the stage. Hundreds of cheers were heard from the crowd as he put the microphone to his lips. "Are you ready everyone!" He shouted excitedly. "We have a very special tour for you this time! We are welcoming a new Vocaloid! But first, give it up for everyone's favorite, Miku Hatsune!" When her name was called, the teal haired Vocaloid ran out onto stage with a huge professional smile, waving to everyone. The fans all clapped and cheered loudly.

The song she song first was Love is War. After her solo, her and Kaito sung a duet of Cendrillon, which earned a ton of squeals. Len rolled his eyes. He hated fangirls. So much.

When they were done, it was Meiko's turn to sing a cover of Just Be Friends. The two Kagamine's were next with their "Trick and Treat." And then finally, it was Piko's turn.

"And now introducing the newly made Vocaloid! Utatane Piko!" The announcer called out. The white-haired boy felt his human heart pounding in his chest as he walked out. Everyone clapped and a lot of random girls squeaked. "He's so cute!" He smiled nervously and blushed shyly at the fans as he walked up to the mic. His first song was Rolling Girl. The music started playing and he took a deep breath. All those people watching him made him scared, almost too scared to sing. He imagined he was back at home, singing in front of Len in the basement on the practice stage.

He calmed down, and opened his mouth, and let the lyrics flow from his lips. Cheers and claps were heard, almost too loud. Their master, who was sitting in the front row, arms and legs crossed, didn't seem that impressed. Len shivered with goosebumps as he listened to Piko sing. His voice was beautiful, and he really did love it.

When the song was over, Master shook his head a bit. Piko frowned and hung his head. Len growled quietly. How could he not like it? It was great.

Piko had to sing the other songs Master said, and next song was Unhappy Refrain. The way he hit the high notes was perfect. He was able to keep up with the face pace of the song. But again, Master didn't seem at all pleased. The smaller Vocaloid started getting nervous. He had a feeling he was about to be scrapped.

Everyone in the stands was loving it though. The next song required a simple little dance, Bad Apple. This was surely going to get him to like him. The song started and he stepped to the beat and sung when the lyrics started.

But again, Master was unimpressed. Piko was starting to believe there was nothing that was going to please him. And the next song was his last chance to prove he was worthy of staying. Toosenbo.

He hadn't practiced that one a lot, but he at least knew the words to it. But at that point, he felt like giving up. There was no way he was going to stay. He sighed as the music began. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he was raped. When Taito led him on. When he broke his heart and betrayed his trust. Tried to murder him. And as he opened his mouth, he let his whole heart take over his emotions. He let all the pain go into the words he sung. He let the music take over his mind and body.

"When I erase the sound of my breathing and wait for you, the night will shut tight the door to my heart, while the things I want to say to you, as well as the things you want to convey to me, all become dissolved into the muddled darkness.

"I'm tired out from pretending to be someone else. For once I want to smile from my heart! Because I don't want you to direct your attention to me, please, just leave me alone.

"I won't let you through. I'm the only one playing hide-and-seek. It's an innocent dream of a spoiled child, 'Please keep your eyes off me. Please let go of me. Smile with your innocent eyes!' Things like 'when we meet again the next time' will only become meaningless cracks on my heart.

"Life by myself in that crevice, while it goes on, has dampened the tense atmosphere. When I erase the sound of my breathing and wait for you, the night will make its escape from my heart! -My words, are at my will to formulate, if there would eventually be any meaning to them.

"'I won't let you through, and as for me I'll play hide-and-seek. It's an innocent fantasy of a spoiled child, but I wish I hadn't done that. I no longer wish to look at myself. Smile with your innocent eyes!'

"I won't let you through. I'm the only one playing hide-and-seek. It's an innocent dream of a spoiled child, Please keep your eyes off me. Please let go of me.  
>Smile with your innocent eyes! I won't let you through. . ."'<p>

His voice died down at the end, and that was when he realized everyone was on their feet, clapping and shouting. Even Master smiled slightly and clapped. Piko looked down at the ground. His heart felt free and clear. So clear that he felt small droplets of water tricking down his cheeks. Len came rushing out and grasped him tightly.

"Piko. . .! That was beautiful. . ." He yelled out through the clapping and cheers. Even the blonde had tears brimming his eyes. "That was so moving. . I can't even. . ." He hugged him tightly and sighed. "Well done Piko. . .I know Master had to have liked it." He said with confidence.

The white haired Vocaloid thought his live was ruined, and that he had nothing to live for any more. But now, maybe there was something. And that something's name was Len Kagamine. The hot-headed, but sweet, blonde haired Vocaloid shota.


	11. Oppertunity

A.N. Sorry everyone for not updating. I am been feeling too lazy to type. FUCK! I am so upset! Q_Q Stupid WWE. None of you probably watching WWE. But I am upset that Sheamus lost his match against Big Show! TT~TT And lost his title. Any way. . .I am going to try to update at least two chapters tonight before I go to bed.

White Angel Vocaloid

After the concert was over and everyone in the stands left, the Vocaloids were packing up to get ready to go home. Master walked up behind them, clearing his throat. They all turned around and looked up at him.

"Ah~ Master~" Miku giggled and greeted him. "Did you like the show?"

He nodded slightly. "You all did well. Especially you, Miku. And the reason I am here is to tell you the result of my analysis. I think Piko did an alright job, but still needs bit of work. I think staying with you five will benefit him. So I am moving him into your house permanently." After he said that, Len and Piko grinned widely. The blonde wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "I'm happy."

Master cleared his throat again. "However, I am going to bring you to my lab so I can experiment on you with this new program I am thinking on installing into some Vocaloids. Don't think of it as a punishment, but an oppertunity. I only want to see how your body reacts with the new program, and then once I see that, I will install it into a different Vocaloid for the second part. I will give you the upgrade in a month. That is all." and with that, he left.

Piko tilted his head slightly. "I wonder what it could be?" He frowned a bit, concerned. "Don't worry, I am sure it's nothing that is going to effect you greatly." Miku stated.

If only she knew how wrong she was.


	12. Little Problem

White Angel Vocaloid  
>A.N.: Sexual themes. :U Yummy. Well kinda sexual? xD Someone masturbates okay. So if you don't like that, don't read from paragraph 20 and on.<br>When the group got home, Len decided he wanted Piko to stay permanently with him in his rom. Of course Piko happily agreed. Kaito and Meiko moved a spare bed from the guest roomm an into Len's room, even though Piko usually sleeps in Len's bed any way.

"There you go, Piko-chan." Kaito smiled softly, then proceeded to head out of the room with Meiko. The two shotas thought they had time to themselves, but then not even a minute later, the door slammed open and two blonde females walked in. "Huh? Rin. .Lily. .What do you want?" Len groaned. "Shut up, Len." Lily glared at the blonde male and grabbed Piko's hand. "We're taking him.~" Rin chimed in. "W-what? Len-kun!" the white-haired boy cried out, trying to pull away. "Piko!" Len shouted back and jumped up to grab his hand, but Rin pushed both Lily and Piko out of the room and shut the door.

"Pikooo!" Len called out dramatically. "No. . .The demon's got him."

Lily and Rin chuckled evilly as they drug Piko through the halls and downstairs. "excellent! Now. .It's time. YOUR time!" Piko shook a bit, terrified. "A-are you going t-to kill me?" The blonde females looked at each other and smirked. "Come. ." Grabbing both Piko's arms, they made their way out the door.

"Oh. .Poor Piko. They got him." Kaito sighed. "Mhm. I feel bad for him." Miku commented back.

About ten minutes later, Piko found himself standing in the middle of a clothing store. "What is this?" He asked curiously. Lily placed her hands on her hips. "All you need to know is that you are to follow our every command, got it?" Piko was terrified of the two girls, so he nodded and agreed. "Good!" She smiled and drug him over to a rack of clothes. Wait. .were those. .dresses?

"Here." Rin pulled out a black lolita dress and handed it to Piko. The white-haired male looked up at her confused. "Put it on!" Lily shouted. "But. .I'm a boy. . .Girls only wear dresses." He muttered. "Cross-dressers and shotas wear them too! Now put it on! Now!"

Piko squeaked scaredly and hurried into the changing room, his face crimson red. At least Len wasn't there to see his humiliation. He slipped on the dress quickly and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked ridiculous.

"Hurry up!" Lily shouted again. Piko sighed and slowly came out.

"Awww! That's so cute!~ Way cuter than when my brother wears a dress." Rin smirked. "Alright. Now try on this one. . ."

Twenty minutes and ten dresses later, the two blondes finally decided Piko had enough torture, and decided to head home. They purchased all the little outfits so they could make the male Vocaloid wear them later, then went home.

"Leeeeen!" Piko cried, tears in his eyes as he rushed into the blonde's room. "Oh god, Piko! I am so glad you're alright! What did they do to you!" Len held the boy close to him. "Th-they. . .Made me wear dresses and short skimpy outfits! TT_TT"

"I should have known!" He growled. "I won't let them get away with this. I will get them back for this. Those bastards!"

Lily and Rin, hearing that, walked into the room, smirking. "Ooooh Piko~ Don't you want to show Len your cute little maid outfit~" They said in unison. "No! Q_Q" Piko pressed his body close to Len's and clung to him for dear life. "I won't let you near him!" The blonde got in front of the other protectively.  
>Lily kicked Len back easily and grabbed Piko's arm again, dragging him out.<p>

When they came back, Rin pushed Piko into Len's room and ran out, snickering to herself. Len looked back, his eyes widening at what he saw. The white-haired boy was dressed in a short maid uniform with white stockings and black heels, his face was as red as a tomato, his eyes were shifted down, and his hands were folding in front of him. "U-uhm. . ." Len looked up and down him, and suddenly he felt something strange going on with his body. He felt hot and uncomfortable.

"Sorry about my sister. . ." He said quietly as he walked towards Piko. "It's alright. .It's not your fault." Piko stepped forward to walk closer to Len, but he tripped and landed on Len, who tried catching him, but fell back. "Oof!"

Piko fell onto of Len and looked down at him, both their faces were completely red now. Their bodies were so close, Len could feel the other's hips grinding against his. And Len was getting- Oh god.

The blonde quickly moved Piko off him. "I-I'm sorry." The white haired boy stuttered.

"No it's- I- Uhm. I'll be back!" Len quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, panting heavily as he slid down the wall and onto the floor. "What is going on. . ." He mumbled quietly to himself and looked down at his pants, which were creating a growing bulge in the front. "Dammit. .This has only happened once." He sighed and tried to figure out what to do. He felt uncomfortable as he shifted his legs a bit. He had to do something, he couldn't just let it go, it would be too painful.

Slowly, he slid down his shorts and boxers, freeing his throbbing and hard member. He hissed when he felt the cold air hit his skin. "Aah. . ." His face became red and flustered as sweat dripped down his cheek. Lightly he touched his finger tip against the head of his cock and slid it down. He ran his finger over the slit and gripped the base gently, starting to pump slow and easy. "Aaahn. . ." He moaned quietly and closed his eyes tightly.

As his pace began to quicken, he arched his back up against the wood door and panted, gasping with pleasure. "A-aah! Haaah. . ." His breath was getting quicker and harsher as he got full enjoyment out of his own touches. Faster and harder he stroked his hand up and down, felling himself getting close.

After about a minute of continuous jerking, he reached climax. He found himself screaming out someone's name he never thought he would scream out with pleasure. "Piko~" He moaned loudly as he released his seed all over himself. Len leaned against the door and looked down at himself, ashamed.

When he caught his breath, he finally cleaned himself off and stood up. At least his little problem was taken care of. He opened the door and looked around. No one was near, good.

He went back to his room, noticing Piko had changed back to his normal clothes. "Sorry about that." Len smiled and sat next to Piko. "Ah! It's no problem." The other smiled back.

How could he look at Piko the same way now?


	13. Magnet

A.N.: I am so sorry guys. :c I haven't been able to update because I am in the middle of moving and I don't have internet where I am going. But right now I am at a place where there is internet. I don't know how often I will be able to update. But I hope to get internet soon. BTW, I would like to wish a happy late birthday to Goshikku! ^^ I am sorry I was late. I will try to get you more chapters soon.

A few weeks pasted after the concert that determined Piko's fate. Piko and Len had become closer, but something wasn't quite right with Len. For some reason whenever he was near Piko, he would get flustered and nervous. The white-haired boy thought it was adorable though. But as time progressed, he found himself feeling the same way. He had no idea when it started, but he started feeling nervous around Len too. Maybe it was actually since they first met. Piko couldn't deny it any longer, he was in love with Len Kagamine.

But of course he wasn't going to tell him. No, never. He didn't want to destroy his friendship. So he was going to keep it a secret. Tonight, they were scheduled to go on another concert. Piko was excited this time, unlike last time when he was very scared and depressed.

There was a Vocaloid that was created a few months before Piko was. His name is Sekihan. He has red hair, glasses, and had a fairly tall and skinny built. Len hadn't known about him, but he soon learned he was just like Piko. He could go really high and sounds like a female, and go really low and sound like a male. Len really thought there was no point in him being there, but apparently they had an idea for him in the concert.

As they were getting ready to head out, Len noticed Piko and Sekihan talking and laughing together. Suddenly he felt really jealous again, he growled slightly. Why was HIS Piko talking to that THING?

"Alright! Is everyone ready to go?" Meiko called cheerfully and smiled. Everyone nodded, and they all headed out to the limo.

As they were about ready for the concert, Piko received the information for what songs he will sing. "Right now? Right before we are about to start? Don't you think they should have told me sooner?" He panicked. "Well. . .He was going to tell us before. But he wanted to test you on your ability to perform from a minute's notice." Miku replied as she held up a small piece of paper.

Piko sighed and took the note, reading it. After reading it over, he dropped the note. ". . .You're kidding." He whined. "Afraid not." Miku frowned. "It's only for one night. It will be fine. . .Now, you better get dressed."

The white-haired Vocaloid sighed and nodded, then proceeded back to the dressing room. There was a rack of clothing, costumes and what not. He looked for the one he was going to wear. He finally found it.

". . .I hate my life." He mumbled and pulled out a black Lolita dress. Specifically the one Len used in his Imitation Black song. Len walked by and seen Piko holding up the dress.

"Wait, are you doing that song tonight. .? No one told me anything about it." He commented as he walked up behind his friend.

". . .I was just told. Like two minutes ago." He sighed heavily. "Oh." Len blushed slightly. He's going to see Piko in a dress again. This was going to be nice. "But who is the other two who are singing with you?" He asked curiously.

"Us.~" Came two male voices. The two younger boys turned around and seen Vy2 Yuma and Kiyoteru. "Eh? When did you guys get here? And why are you here?" Len asked, a bit annoyed.

"Master wanted us to aid that little thing in this song, duh. He said if we did well he would move us up in a higher house." Yuma said excitedly. Len rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Of course he was feeling a bit jealous that those guys for getting to sing with HIS Piko. But at least he will get to see him in a dress again.

"Alright you three, you're up." The back stage producer told Kiyoteru, Piko, and Yuma. The three nodded slightly. "I better hurry up and put this on." Piko groaned and ran to the changing room quickly as the other two went on stage.

It only took the teen about a minute to change before he walked out and joined the two. The older males took both of Piko's hands when the song started. The crowed was going crazy over the shota in a dress. They practically drooled. The white-haired boy felt extremely embarrassed though.

When the song finally ended, Piko hurried back stage and changed. Len looked around for him so he could tell him he looked adorable in that dress, but he couldn't find him. "Eh. .Darn." He pouted as he was pulled away by his sister. "Our turn.~" She called out.

Piko finished changing and walked out of the room. Sekihan immediately jumped him. "Hey Piko! Guess what! I just found out we're going to be singing Magnet together!" He grinned. "What?!" Len turned around before heading out stage. Rin growled when he stopped.

Piko blushed deeply. "R-really?" He mumbled shyly. "Mhm.~" He grabbed Piko's hands and jumped up and down. "Aren't you excited?" "Y-yeah. . ." Piko looked over at Len quietly, who was red with anger. "Rin, you go on with out me. I need to make a call." The blonde male said to his twin.

Rin sighed, but complied with him and walked out. "Len. .?" the white-haired shota looked over at him, but he did not look back. Instead he just whipped out his phone and dialed a number. "You guys are on next. Get ready.." The man said. "Alright." Piko and Sekihan stood by the curtain while Len waited for the person whom he called to answer.

"Hello?" A man's voice was heard on the other line. "What are you doing!" Len shouted at his master. "Making Piko sing Magnet with Sekihan?!" He heared a chuckle from the man. "Len, Len, Len. What is the problem? Both their voices are the same, so I don't have to find someone with either a deep or high voice, they both have it."

Len growled. "Well. . .The fans don't care about that. I know what they like. They would like two cute shota boys singing a romance song together."

"Ah. You are talking about Piko and yourself, right? Hmm. Perhaps you're right. I'll schedule a duet between you two in for tonight." After he said that he hung up. Len blinked confused. He really agreed that easily? That's strange. . .

Oh well. Len was going to sing with Piko. And that's all he cared about. He peeked out and seen that Rin was done with her song, and Sekihan and Piko strolled out. "Next, Sekihan and Piko sing. .Magnet!" After the announcer called the song name, a roar of cheers echoed through the entire building.

The red head grabbed Piko's hand and held up the microphone to his mouth, looking at Piko as he smiled. The other blushed a light shade of red and gripped his hand back. Len burned on the inside with anger.

As the song progressed, they became closer and closer, and Len was becoming more and more jealous. When it ended, Sekihan placed a light kiss on Piko's forehead, causing the smaller to blush deeply. Len rushed out and pushed Sekihan away from him. "It's my turn. . .Master said I could sing Magnet with Piko next." He smirked evilly. "Eh?" Piko tilted his head.

Len shoved Sekihan away so he could get closer to the white-haired boy and wrap his arm around his waist. Everyone started clapping and cheering just as they did with the other boys.

The song started over, and the two started singing. Unwillingly, Piko sung the girl part yet again. Around the middle, Len caressed Piko's cheek and pressed his lips to hair, singing just to him. And after Piko finished off the song, Len cupped his face and pressed his lips softly against the other's. Piko's eyes widened and his heart quickened. Why was Len. .kissing. .him? Maybe it was just for the fans? Yeah. .For the fans.

After a few seconds, Len backed away slightly and gazed into the other's heterochromatic eyes. And that' the second he realized.

He was in love with Piko Utatane.


	14. Surgery

A.N.: Eh. More sexual things? |D When will the real sex begin, dammit.

White Angel Vocaloid 14

It was the day. More specifically the day Piko was going to have his little "upgrade." He still had no idea what Master was going to do to him, but he trusted his creator. Len, however, did not. He felt that whatever it was that he was going to do to Piko, t was going to be bad and most likely harm him. The white-haired boy just shrugged it off and got ready to go.

The limo was going to come pick him up in about an hour. "Piko. . .You really don't have to do this. . .I can command Master to do this to someone else." Len said quietly. The other shook his head. "I have to, Len. If I don't who knows what he will do to me. He'll probably scrap me. Or worse, not allow me to stay here."

Len cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "How is that worse?" The white-haired Vocaloid smiled slightly. "Because then I'll be taken away from you. . ." Len blinked quickly in surprise, then smiled back softly. "But still. . .either way I am going to come with you and be there for you." Piko blushed slightly. Len was being really. . .Sweet recently. And he liked it.

"Y-yes. I would like that." He giggled. "You should get ready though."

About an hour later, the car drove up to the house. A honking was heard outside. "There's our ride." Len smiled. Piko nodded and opened the door, stepping out with his blonde friend.

The same largely built black-haired man who brought Piko there was driving the limo. "Mr. Kagamine is coming as well?" The man asked. "Yes sir. . ." Piko mumbled quietly as he slid into the vehicle. Len slipped in after him.

It wasn't until the car started to move did the young boy start to feel scared, and Len could see it in his face. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. Piko nodded a bit. "I'm just scared." The blonde gently grabbed his hand and stroked his palm. The other's face lit up red at the touch. Len caught the blush right away and felt his heart beat fast. The look on his friends face was so cute. He longed to touch his lips upon Piko's again. But he knew he wouldn't be able, he didn't want to scare the teen away.

Eventually, they arrived at a large corporate building. Utatane looked up. "It feels like just yesterday I was created in this very building. . ." He mumbled quietly. The blonde opened the door and drug Piko outside. "Well, we better hurry. Master doesn't like waiting." He snickered quietly. Piko giggled and nodded. "Mhm."

They descended up the stair to the front doors. Piko took a deep breath and clicked the door open. He stepped into the building, followed by Len. As usual, there were two heavy built guards standing in wait to escort. They walked on either side of the two young boys.

"Kagamine Len. Master did not call you here and will certainly get upset." One commented. Len snapped a glare at him. "Don't talk to me as if you are higher than me." The guard panicked a bit and stepped about three feet away from the smaller one. "My apologizes."

He stayed quiet as they made their way up to the master's lab, where he was waiting. When the two Vocaloids walked in, it wasn't a surprise that the creator was confused. "I was expecting Utatane, but not you, Kagamine." He commented in an almost dissatisfied tone.

The blonde didn't care though. "I came for Piko. I wanted to make sure he got here and back safe and that he was comfortable with this." He said in the most innocent voice he could fake, which was pretty convincing.

"Fair enough. But you have to wait downstairs while I perform this surgery."

"Yes sir." Len sighed and glanced over at Piko, who in turn gave him an unsure expression. The blonde gave his shoulder a reassuring pat before turning and heading out the door and back downstairs.

Master stood up and walked over to the teenage Vocaloid. "Are you ready?" He asked, even though it was clear in his voice that he didn't really care. Even if Piko wasn't ready, he was still going to do it. He nodded slightly. "Good." He smiled and walked Piko over to the lab table.

Piko recognized that room as the first room he ever saw. Looking back just a few months ago, it was rather scary. He remembered when he first opened his eyes to see a beautiful black-haired man hovering over him. He called him his "Master" and said his name was Utatane Piko. The room was very much like how a doctor would have his room. Surgical stuff. But it was also mixed in with some equipment tools for computers.

"I'm going to shut you down while I do these updates. So lay down." Master commanded. The shorter laid down like he was told and stayed straight. The black-black haired creator gently stuck a needle connected to a small tube into Piko's neck, then flipped a switch, which powered him down. His eyes went white slowly as his eye lids closed.

Powering down wasn't like sleeping, when a Vocaloid is asleep their programming is still in function, but when powered down nothing works at all.

Master started getting to work after stripping Piko of his clothes and getting his equipment.

It only took about an hour for the "surgery" to be completed. The man moved Piko to a recovery bed before turning him back on.

Slowly heterochromatic eyes opened, then blinked a few times to get used to the sun light. The Vocaloid yawned. He felt like he just had taken a long nap. He looked down at himself and noticed he was naked. He looked over at his creator and blushed. "U-uhm. . .Master?" He asked shyly.

"Don't worry Piko. You will get your clothes back soon. But first I must explain to you what exactly I did to you." Finally, some answers.

The man grabbed a mirror and held it down near Piko's crotch area. Which made the shota blush even more. "Look, Piko." He commanded. So the little one did, and when he looked down, his eyes widened. Under his usual male organ was now an extra part. "Wh-what is that?" He asked, petrified.

"I gave you another sex organ. It's a female sex organ. I suppose now is as good a time as any for you to learn a little biology."

"B-but why. .?" He asked, still scared. "I just wanted to know if it will work just as it would on one of my female Vocaloids. Plus there is a little extra I put with it. .But you don't need to learn about that now. For now. .I would like to test it."

Piko was so confused and worried at that moment. "E-eh? Test it? B-but. .How long will I be like this?" He felt like a hideous freak. This wasn't normal. He was a male, not a female. "Oh, not long. Now, I need you to listen to my command, got it?" Master replied back. "Wh-what." The other stuttered. "I need you to touch yourself."

Piko blinked confused. "Huh? Like. . .S-sexually?" He blushed deeply. "Yes Piko. Like this." The man took the teen's hand and placed it on his female sex organ, running his finger down the opening. That motion made him shudder a bit. "I-it feels weird. .I don't like it Master." He teared up a bit.

"Just trust me, okay?" He gave him a reassuring smile. "Take the tip of your finger." He ordered him as he moved his finger up to the clit. "Rub it slowly."

The white-haired boy wasn't sure about doing that, but he had to comply to his master. So he did as he was told and rubbed the sensitive bump under his skin. He gasped a bit. "A-ah. . ."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" The black-haired man purred quietly in his ear. "It feels funny. . ."

"Go faster." He commanded and placed his hand over Piko's, making him rub slightly faster. The white-haired boy found himself moaning involuntarily. He arched his hips slightly and rubbed faster. "Now in a circle motion." He did as he commanded again and moved his finger tip in a circular motion. He felt something wet coating his fingers and thought he urinated himself a little.

Master smirked a bit. "Getting wet already? The cum factor is working fine. I wonder how well it is though." Piko blushed deeply. He wanted to stop, but his body wouldn't let him. Master was right, it did feel good.

He continued on for a few minutes until he was jerking slightly from pleasure. "Alright, good. .Now go lower until you reach a small hole."

Nodding a bit, Piko ran his hand lower, and low and behold, there was a hole there. "Slip your finger inside."

After taking a deep breath, he slid his index finger inside. "Move it in and out." Master showed him what he meant by taking his hand and making him move his finger in and out. "It's real wet, isn't it." He smiled and continued to move his hand in and out. The other nodded quickly and went in deeper, hitting a sensitive spot. "Nnn. . ." He purred quietly and went faster.

Once his finger was wet, Master told him to put another in. When Piko did, he winced slightly at the stretching of his opening, but he also couldn't help the moan he got. He was getting more and more hot by the minute. "Master. .Please. .I want you to touch me." He panted lustfully.

"Ooh. So rambunctious. I like that. Alright dear, since you have been such a good boy. I will reward you." He slipped Piko's fingers out and slid in one of his own long, slim digits. He moved them in and out at a slow and teasing pace, making Piko whine and shift his hips. "More, Matser. . .Please. ." he begged.

The man happily agreed and slid in another finger, fingering his entrance slow and deeper. "Aaah~ Master. .!" Piko moaned and grabbed the human's arm with a shaky hand. After a few thrusts of his hand, the small boy arched his hips up. "I-I feel like I'm going to explode. .! M-Master. .Please. .More. ." He begged him, his eyes closing and a small moan leaving his lips.

His fingers went in faster and deeper, hitting that soft spot over and over until he felt the inside of Piko tighten around his fingers. "A-aaah~!" Piko moaned loudly as his body jerked a bit. "Henhen. The cum factor does indeed work after all." Master commented as he slipped his fingers out, which where now covered in a transparent substance. "Good, good. Well, our test is complete for now. I'll need to have you back in about five months to test out another important experiment. But you may go now." He tossed Piko his clothes.

The Vocaloid looked up at his master, face deep red as he panted slightly. "Y-yes sir. . ."

"Oh, and by the way Utatane, you are not to tell any one about this little upgrade, got it? Just tell them that all I did was put in better sensors."

He nodded slightly and quickly dressed himself, standing up and running out to go find Len.

The blonde was downstairs in the lobby, waiting for the white-haired boy. When he seen him he smiled. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked. Piko fixed himself up, giving the boy a fake smile. "It was great! I got better sensors." "Oh, so that's all it was? Well, alright. That's good." Len stood up and grabbed Piko's hand, walking out.

Piko wasn't very sure why he was feeling a strange knot in his stomach implying that something real bad was going to happen.

A.N.: I know this chapter is a little weird with the. .uh. .Extra organ shit. But just bear with it, okay. xD There is a reason for everything, just remember.


	15. The Heart

White Angel Vocaloid 15

When the two Vocaloids got home, there waiting for them was that little red-head that Len hated so much. "Hey Piko!" Sekihan shouted and hugged him tightly, making the blonde growl lowly.

"Oh, hey!" He smiled and hugged back. "How did it go? What did he do to you?" He asked quickly. "Oh, just heightened my senses. That's all.~" Piko chimed happily and giggled. "Oh! That's awesome! But sadly I have to go." Sekihan sighed. "They want me to go back. But I will visit you again Piko-tan." He hugged him one last time. "Okay. Take care!" The white-haired boy shouted back as Sekihan turned and left.

He looked back at Len and noticed his reddened face. "Something wrong?" Piko asked softly. Len shook his head slightly. "It's just. . .I don't like that you two are so close." He admitted quietly. Piko tilted his head a bit. "Why?"

Len realized he said too much. "Just. . .because." He tried to get away from the topic. He couldn't let it slip that he was in love with Piko. Then the other would hate him.

"Because is not an answer!" Piko huffed and folded his arms. "Tell me, now!" Len's eyes widened a bit. When did Piko become so. .Tsundere. . .

"It's just. . .I. . .Uhm. . ." He couldn't think of a proper excuse. "I. . ." He sighed quietly. What was the point in keeping it in any more? It only hurt himself even more. "I'm jealous. Of him." He turned bright red and looked away, scratching the back of his head.

The other blinked confused. "Nani?" He looked at Len curiously. "But why? It's not like he's better than you at singing."

"That's not what I mean. . .I. .Piko-chan." He sighed heavily. Was he going to tell him? Might as well. He already humiliated himself by saying he was jealous. Besides, Piko deserved to know. Right? He is his friend.

"Listen. .I like you. .A lot. More than a friend." He admitted. And after he admitted that, he felt a lot better.

Piko's face turned bright red. Wait, was he telling the truth? Or was this a lie? Was he just trying to lead him on like Taito? No. . .This is Len. . .His true friend. .

"You really like me?" He repeated back. He needed confirmation.

"Yes." Len walked forward and gripped both of Piko's hand lightly, bringing him up to his chest. "Right here. . .Even if it's just a robot heart, and not a real one like yours. . .It still beats for you. And only you."

"Len-kun. . ." Piko's eyes stung a bit with tears, smiling brightly and hugging him tightly. "I feel the same. . .I have for a long time."

The blonde smiled back at him and pat his head. "I'm glad." He murmured and kissed his head. "So Piko. . .Will you be mine? And only mine?"

The white-haired boy nodded quickly. "Yes. . .Of course I will."


	16. Shota Love

White Angel Vocaloid 16

It had been a week since Len and Piko stared dating, and everything seemed to be perfectly fine between them. Except the fact that Piko had been really moody ever since he came home from his surgery. It reminded Len of his sister when she was MPSing. . .Or was it PMSing? Oh well. She's a bitch when she does that.

Len was fine with it though, because he loved Piko, and he would do anything to be with him. At that moment they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, hand in white haired boy laid his head against Len's shoulder.

The blonde smiled lightly, kissing his head. "Stop being cute. It's annoying." Piko pouted. "You love it." He mumbled and nuzzled his nose against the crook of Len's neck. "So what." He snickered back and wrapped one arm around Piko's waist.

As they were cuddling, Rin and Lily were stalking the two shotas, forming a plan. "Yes. . .This will do. This will do nicely." They giggled and nodded. "Alright, so. You deal with Piko, I'll deal with my brother." Rin whispered to Lily. "Okay." They broke apart, Rin heading to the Kitchen and Lily heading up to Rin's room.

"Hey Len! I'm making smoothies. Want one?" She called out from the room. "Yeah. A banana one. Do you want anything Piko?" The blonde asked his lover. The other shook his head. "No thanks."

The blonde female blended the drink and crushed up an aphrodisiac pill in it. As she was finishing up, Lily strolled back down stairs where the two boys were. "Hey Len, I need to borrow Piko. Okay bye." She said quickly as she grabbed the white-haired boy's arm and drug him up to Rin's room.

Len blinked confused, then got up and was about to chase after her when his sister stood in front of him, holding up the smoothie. "Drink up before it gets warm.~" She chimed happily and skipped away.

He shrugged a bit. Might as well drink it and finish the movie.

At the same time, Lily was forcing Piko into a skimpy Lolita outfit with a little Lolita hat. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!" He shouted, embarrassed. "Just shut up. You need to look good for your boy toy don't you~" She giggled.

"This is WAY too short! I can't wear this!" He inquired loudly. The girl just rolled her eyes and shoved him down, forcing him to walk back downstairs to the living room.

Once she pushed him into the room, she dashed off. Len looked up from his smoothie, then both the cup and his jaw dropped. "Piko. .?" He stood up and sweatdropped. "A-ah. I'm sorry Len!" He blushed deeply and tried to pull the dress down so it covered more of his legs, but it didn't work.

"They did it again?!" He shouted and shook his head. "Will they ever stop." He sighed as his eyes trailed down Piko's body. He did look. . .Very sexy at that moment.

As he was thinking of all the dirty things he could do to Piko, his shorts felt like they were getting shorter. His skin was becoming moist with sweat. 'Oh god. What's going on? This didn't happen last time. I need to hold back. . .Hold back.' The blonde told himself as he closed his eyes.

"Len. .Are you okay?" Piko said softly. The other opened his eyes quickly. "I'm fine."He said in a hurried and panting voice. "You sound worn out. .Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you need to relax. Just lay do-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Len grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to his body, capturing his lips with his own. The white-haired teen's eyes widened a bit, his face dusted a deep blush on his cheeks. The sudden sexual tension scared him a bit.

As Len grinned his hips against Piko's, the other felt the hard on the blonde had, and that made his face go an even deeper shade of red.

He shoved him down against the couch in a lustful rage, stripping him of his overly long shirt and tossing it to the floor. "Are you ready for this Piko-chan." He breathed out quietly against the other's skin, making goosebumps form. "You're going to have fun. .I promise." He grinned sexily and grabbed his hips.

A.N.: Bleh I am teasing you guys for now because I am lazy. .3.


	17. Shota Love pt 2

Piko stared up at his lover, confused. "Wh-what. .-" he was cut off yet again when Len bit down on his lip and crushed their hips together, causing Piko to shift his body up and let out a gasp. He felt Len's harden length against his genitals and it was making him hard as well. "O-oh god. .Len-kun. ." He moaned loudly, feeling himself also becoming wet.

Len ripped Piko's pants off in a hurry. He looked down for a second, then back up at Piko. . .Then back down. ". .?" He blinked confused at what he saw. That wasn't how he looked. .down there.

The white-haired boy was confused for a bit, but then realized what he was looking at. 'Oh god-! I forgot.' He blushed deeply and kicks Len away from him. He grabbed his pants and was about to pull them back up but Len stopped him, placing his hands on top of his. He smiled at the teen gently.

"Don't be shy. . .I don't care what you look like naked, so what you have. .something extra. It just makes you that much unique." Piko blinked confused. Was he really okay with this? Maybe he was just too horny to care.

He gently ran his finger across Piko's pussy, which made the other shiver in pleasure and moan. "L-Len. .Touch me more. . .It feels so good." He remembered back when Master taught him how to masturbate, it felt really amazing, and he wanted Len to do the same.

The blonde smiled and continued rubbing the sensitive area lightly. "You like it when I play with this?" He murmured as he slid his finger down to the tight hole, prodding it in and out, making his finger wet with the juices seeping out of the hole.

Len's member twitched and ached with anticipation. He gently placed his body against Piko's, sliding his pants down and slipping another finger in, scissoring him and stretching him out. The other boy squirmed and moaned in discomfort.

"I need you now. .Please." Len gazed at him with pleading eyes. The white-haired teen nodded and blushed. He wasn't really sure what he needed him to do. . .

Len hovered over Piko and placed the tip of his cock against the entrance of the other boy. Piko's eyes widened a bit, but he stayed quiet.

"Is it okay. .?" The blonde asked quietly. Piko nodded quickly. "Go ahead." When he gave him the okay, he slowly began to force his length inside. Even though it hurt a bit, Piko stayed quiet and gripped onto Len's shirt tightly, shifting his hips so he could get in a more comfortable position.

Slowly he pressed himself fully inside Piko, then stopped to let him get used to him. He looked down at his pained expression and blushed a bit. "I. .I'm inside you." He suddenly blurted out. They were both embarrassed with the sudden realization. "Y-yeah." He replied back.

He continued to thrust slowly in and out, the room becoming full of moaning and quiet yelping.

After about a few minutes of passionate love-making, Len released inside Piko as their moans synced together is blissful pleasure.

"I love you." Len murmured quietly as they panted in exhaustion. Piko blushed soft red. "I love you too. . ."

"I'm glad." He grinned and leaned down, kissing Piko's forehead softly.


	18. Signs

Around three weeks after Len and Piko had their intimate moment, a message arrived on everyone's computer; the message read "Dear Vocaloids, I am contacting you to remind all of you of the up coming concert this Monday. Be sure you each know what songs you will be singing. That is all."

At the time they received the message, Piko was in the bathroom throwing up his guts. Len was right next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I don't think you should go to the concert this week. . .You're way too sick." He said with concern. "N-no. . .I have to. I can't let Master down." The other replied weakly as he hunched over again, clutching his stomach.

Len sighed and stood up, grabbing a cloth from the cupboard and wetting it with cold water. He knelt down next to his boyfriend and pressed the cloth to his forehead. This had been happening for a week and a half now, he would get so sick and dizzy that he would throw up, but then feel completely normal an hour later. It had really started to worry the blonde; but Piko had made him promise that he wouldn't tell any one.

When he was sure the small Vocaloid was done emptying his stomach, Len used the cloth to wash his mouth, then flushed the toilet. "I'm really worried about you." He said quietly as he brought his lover close to his chest in a gentle hug. "I know, but. .It'll go away." He murmured. "I hope." The blonde softly kissed his head.

Monday morning, everyone was getting ready; except Piko, whom was throwing up yet again. Len was in his room, so the white-haired Vocaloid didn't tell him he was sick again. Once he stopped vomiting he washed his face, brushed his teeth, go dressed, then walked out back to his room. "All ready?" The blonde smiled up at him. "Yup." He grinned slightly and nodded.

They both headed downstairs to be greeted by everyone already ready to leave. When Miku caught a glimpse of Piko she frowned. "Oh my, are you okay? You look pale." She walked up to him and pressed the palm of her hand against his forehead. The male looked down nervously. "I'm fine." He looked back up at her and smiled a reassuring smile.

She bought it and nodded, smiling again. "Okay good! Let's go then."

After they arrived there, time seem to be like a blur to Piko, who was feeling a bit weak in the knees. Could it be nerves? It shouldn't be, he's done this before. "I don't know." He sighed and rested his head against the wall, waiting for his turn that was after Len.

The blonde male strolled off stage after his performance and gave Piko a nod, with a smile. The white haired boy tried to not look like he was going to throw up as he nodded back and headed out stage.

Once he got on stage, his whole body seemed to shift. The bright lights felt like they were burning into his eyes, the roar of the crowed seemed louder than ever. His head started spinning. His music played, and he put the microphone up to his lip. His breathe hitched in his throat, and started to slow down. Looking up, he realized his eyes were moving in and out of focus, and his stomach felt queezy. He prayed to the heavens he wouldn't get sick all over the stage in front of hundreds of people. But that was the least of his problems. The sounds of the people in the stands started to muffle, and it sounded as though he was under water.

Suddenly he felt his legs give out under him, even though he tried his best to stand up straight. After he let the microphone go, he fell on his face, and that's when everything went black. The last thing he heard was Len's voice calling out his name, and then nothing.


	19. Biology Lesson?

Chapter 19

Len's eyes widened as he saw Piko crash on the stage. He ran out, not caring about any one else around him at the moment. Once he reached the unmoving Vocaloid, he kneeled down and gently lifted his head, placing it on his lap.

"Piko?" He asked as he shook his shoulders. But there was no answer. Piko's face paled and his body went limp, but at least he was breathing normally. In a matter of seconds, Miku, Rin, and two medical staffs (why they had medical staffs at a concert I don't know) were next to Len.

"He won't open his eyes." One man concluded as he patted Piko's cheek. "We should take him to Master right away. There might be something wrong with his functioning system."

Len bit his lip when he heard what the man said. He started to worry for his love. As Piko was carried to a simple black car, Len followed the men and made sure to stay as close as he could with the one he loved.

Once they arrived at the master's place, Len was forced to sit out of the room and wait as he looked over the ill Vocaloid. All the while the blonde was nervously pacing back and forth, hoping there was nothing seriously wrong with him.

"Kagamine." His master's voice came from behind him, startling him a bit. "Hai. . ." He greeted quietly as he turned around and looked up at the taller man. "I find the cause of Utatane's sudden illness."

"You did?" The Vocaloid smiled softly. "Is it. . .bad?" he frowned a bit. "Well. Not quite. Follow me." He smiled and led the young boy into the room that he had Piko in. On the operating table, the white-haired Vocaloid was asleep peacefully and looking a lot better.

Len sat down on a chair next to him and immediately grabbed his hand, holding it softly and comfortingly. "So, what made him pass out?" He asked once again.

The creator looked down at Len with a sort of questioning look. "Tell me. Do you know of any sexual activities Piko has engaged in recently?" When he asked that, the blonde's face heated up bright red. He wondered why he would ask such a weird and random question. "Uhm. . .Well. . .I know of one." He looked down embarrassed.

"I see. That would explain this then. I have to be honest, I didn't think I'd get to test out my experiment so soon, but this deletes a lot of work on my part. Whom did he have sexual intercourse with?"

". . .Me." Len mumbled and blushed even darker. "You? Hmmm. . ." Peering over to Piko, Master started to wonder what exactly was Len's connection with this Vocaloid. Perhaps he wasn't just his friend after all.

"Well regardless. You did notice the female organ I installed in Piko right?" Len tilted his head a bit. "Well yes, I did notice it." So that explains it, then. "Uhm. Why did you. . .?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Because I had to test something."

"So wait. . What? I'm so confused. You still didn't tell me what made him sick!" And now they were back at the beginning. The blonde was getting angry that this was leading no where at all.

"Oh yes, I'll have to explain my experiment I suppose. I installed a female organ within Piko because I put something connected to the organ that I haven't done with my normal female Vocaloids."

"And that would be. . .?"

"A reproductive system. Other wise known as a functioning womb."

There was a silent pause throughout the room as Len took in what he just said, piecing the links together. "Female. . .organ. . .womb. . ." He mumbled out the words, then his eyes widened. "He's. . .pregnant?" He finally asked, barely audible over his steadily fastening breath. "but. . .How is that possible. . .? Vocaloids don't grow. . .How can. . .We wouldn't be able to reproduce. How was I able to fertilize him any way?! I thought the uh. . .semen that we make was just for realistic effect."

Master chuckled at his Vocaloid, seeing him look as though his nonexistent heart was going to give out amused him. "Because, that was the second part in my experiment. If I were to combined a male gamete with the eggs in his ovaries, would it create a growing android? As for the question on your semen, of course all male Vocaloid semen is fertilizable. Why else do I tell you guys not to get involved with an human females? Honestly." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"This isn't funny, Master!" He shouted loudly and stood to his feet, glaring at the man. "My boyfriend is pregnant now and you didn't even warn me!"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to deflower him, hm? I didn't think I would have had to tell any one. But either way, I just need Piko to continue on with the pregnancy and if and when the fetus has grown and he gives birth, I will take it from you for further experimenting. See, you don't even have to worry about it. Deal?" He gave his creation a soft, gentle smile and placed his hand on his shoulder.

". . .Alright. Deal." Len looked over at Piko with a frown. How on earth was he going to take this news when he woke up?


	20. Monster Mother

Len sat by Piko's bedside, stroking his hand lightly as he waited for him to wake up. A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes trailed from the white-haired boy's face to his abdomen. "A child is growing inside him. . .my child."

At his last thought he felt his body starting to tense up, and if he had a heart it would have caught in his throat. "I'm. . .going to be a dad." He couldn't help but feel his lips tug up into a slight smile. "The man I love more than any one is going to have my baby." He quickly shook away the thoughts. "No. .I'm too young to have a child. Besides, master said he was going to take it any way."

"Take what?" Len heard a soft voice underneath him. He looked down to see that Piko was finally opening his heterochromatic eyes. "Oh uhm. . ." Now his nonexistent heart was in his stomach. The blonde was feeling even more nervous. This was it, he had to tell him.

"Piko, listen to me." He looked at his seriously and gripped his hand tightly. The other Vocaloid tilted his head curiously, his eyes held concern for what was wrong with his boyfriend; he completely forgot all about passing out just a few hours ago and waking up in Master's work room.

"Okay. . ." He looked down, his face suddenly dropping as if he was sad. "How do I explain this. . ."

Piko patiently allowed for Len to think, even though he really wanted to know what was wrong. The blonde looked up at his lover and took a deep breath. "Master implanted a womb inside you and I fertilized one of your eggs and now you're pregnant and I'm really sorry I didn't know please don't kill me I know you're probably really hormonal right now and you're going to hit me aren't you." He let out his breath and quickly shielded his face.

". . ." Piko remained silent for awhile, which was Len's reaction when he first heard the news too.

"Wait. What does being pregnant mean?" The white-haired boy tilted his head again and looked at him with confusion.

". . .You mean you weren't programmed to know that and you didn't learn what it was at all in the past few months." The blonde face palmed and groaned. "Alright. Looks like I'll have to explain. . ."

~About half an hour of explaining where babies come from~

The Kagamine Vocaloid backed up into the corner as Piko practically attacked him with a dark aura around his body. Piko sat up from the bed and twitched; grabbing the nearest object next to him, which was a stool; and held it above his head. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY?!" His eyes shone with a demonic, killer intent.

"Oh dear god." Len looked at him frightened and almost pissed his pants. But suddenly his boyfriend busted into tears and dropped his weapon. "Len what is going on? I felt angry and I wanted to kill you and I didn't like it. Now I feel really sad!"

The blonde sighed deeply and stood up, walking over to the emotional boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "I know. There is a lot you need to learn about pregnancy. This is part of it. You will experience weird mood swings. But don't worry, okay? It'll be over before you know it! And I will be here with you the whole time. And Master said that we don't have to worry about taking care of an infant because he is going to take it when it's born." He looked down at the sobbing boy and smiled.

Piko looked up at him and nodded. "Alright. I trust you Len." He smiled back softly.

Len still couldn't help but feel something strange in his chest every time he thought about his child. Why was he feeling a bit hurt for wanting to get rid of it? There was no reason to feel that way. 'Just shake it away like always.' He told himself and continued to hold his lover in his arms.


	21. Monster Aunt?

More filler. I'm gomen. . .  
>-<p>

As soon as Len and Piko got back to the house, Len ran to his sister and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her off to the side. "Rin I have to tell you something." He said quickly as though he was out of breath.

Rin cocked her eyebrow a bit and looked at him strangely. "What on earth could be so interesting that you-"

"Piko's pregnant." Len cut her off abruptly.

The female blonde's eyes widened as big as dinner plates. "WHAT!" She screeched as loud as a bat and grabbed Len's shoulders. "HOW. DID. THIS. HAPPEN?" She started to shake him roughly. "AND WHO'S IS IT? I BET IT'S SOME PERVERTED OLD MAN'S!"

Len sweatdropped and tried to jerk away from his sister. "It's mine, Rin!" After he shouted that Rin let go, her jaw hit the floor.

"LEN KAGAMINE! HOW COULD YOU?!" By that time, the whole house started to rush to the room to see what could possibly be the matter.

"Rin, Len?" Miku asked confused, and a bit scared. Meanwhile, Piko was curled up in the corner mumbling something about bacon and ice cream.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT? AHHHHH!" Rin screamed and ran to her room in a rush. Everyone else stood around, tilting their heads at the scene.

"Len, explain?" Kaito looked at the small Vocaloid.

"Well. Obviously Len knocked up Piko. Ehehehe." Meiko staggered around drunk, alcohol bottle in hand.

"What?" Kaito and Miku both said in unison. "Is this true?" They looked at the male blonde again, who sighed in reply.

". . .I'm afraid it is." He looked down at his white shoes and stayed quiet.

The two blue haired Vocaloids hugged Len tightly and patted his back. "That's wonderful Len! I'm so happy for you!" Miku squealed happy, then ran over to Piko and hugged him as well.

"Mustard sauce. .fudge. .pancake." Piko mumbled under his breath and completely ignored Miku.

At least now everyone knew. So step two, complete. . .what's next?


	22. Dear Diary

Okay. Enough with the filler. :O Time for this writer to get serious!  
>-<p>

May 18th  
>. . .Dear, Diary.<p>

When the hell did I start writing in a diary? Oh well. The past few weeks have been. . alright, nothing really crazy has happened ever since we found out Piko was carrying my child. He seems to be okay, with the exception of a few mornings when he vomits his guts out. But other than that things have been normal. I spoke more about Master's "experiment" with Piko and he seemed rather. . .happy that he didn't have to deal with a child. I guess I'm glad it's not just me. Why do I still have a strange fuzzy feeling inside me though? I feel like I'm going to choke. I'm sure it's nothing serious though.

~Len Kagamine.  
>-<p>

Jun 15th

Dear, Diary.

. . .Okay, things are starting to get a little bad now. Piko realized he's starting to show a bit and now he's throwing a fit over being "fat". I think it makes him look cute though. . .That tiny belly. I just want to caress it. But I know if I try he will strangle me with his tail. So, that's not really a good idea. I tried calming him down but he just won't! I hope this is only a phase.

~Len Kagamine.  
>-<p>

July 23rd

Dear, Diary.

It's been over three months since we found out the news, and tomorrow we're going back to Master to get an ultrasound. Piko's belly hasn't grown much, but it's still so adorable to see that baby bump on him. He's calmed down a bit more, but still curses a lot at his stomach when he's angry. I'd say he probably hates this baby a lot right now. . .I'm sure it's just a phase though. Not like it's going to matter much, since we won't be keeping it. . .I still can't wait to see what it looks like, or to see what gender it is! I think around this month is when you can tell what the gender is, at least I hope.

~Len Kagamine

Okay maybe it was still a bit of filler. ._. But next chapter will be better. :O


	23. Oh, baby

Len woke up early in the morning, he sat up in his bed and looked over to his left, where his sleeping boyfriend lie beside him. A small smile played out on his features as he took in the beauty of the young Vocaloid.

The blonde ran his fingers through Piko's hair and gently placed a kissed to his head. Peering his eyes over at the clock, two hours until their appointment. What could he do?

He pondered what there could possibly be to do, since Piko wasn't up yet. "Computer." He mumbled to himself as he reached underneath his bed and pulled out his laptop, turning it on and mindlessly searching through sites. He went through his email and the Vocaloid main page. eventually he started to drift in and out of his surfing.

When he realized five minutes later that he was searching through baby toys, he snapped out of it and closed his laptop. With a sigh, he laid back and folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and went into deep thought.

His mind wondered about life, where he was going to be in years. Maybe he'll become even more famous than he already is. Maybe he and Piko will get married. Maybe they will have ki. . .

Len rolled over on his side and looked down at his white-haired lover. Oh right. . .They were already having kids and Piko didn't even want it. And why not? I mean he should right? It's theirs after all. Not some random. . .What if it wasn't Len's though? Maybe that is why Piko doesn't want it, because he cheated on him and it's not his?

The blonde gently nudged Piko awake. The heterochromatic eyed Vocaloid slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a pouting Len. "How could you Piko?" Was the first thing he asked, which confused the other greatly.

"Could I. .What?" He blinked a bit and tilted his head. Len smiled nervously. "Never mind. .Uh. .Maybe you should get a shower and get dressed. We're leaving in an hour and a half. I'll go down and make us some breakfast, okay?" Len shifted off his bed and stood up.

Piko yawned and stretched. "Yeah, sounds good." He mumbled tiredly as he stood as well, walking over to his dresser and grabbing his usual attire. "These clothes are starting to get too tight around my stomach." He sighed and put his uniform back down.

"W-well that's okay!" the Kagamine twin said quickly and ran to his dresser, rummaging through it. He picked out simple t-shirt. "Look, you can wear this right? And I'm sure I can find some jeans that will fit you. ."

"Thanks Len." Another sigh left Piko's mouth as he grabbed the articles of clothing and headed off to the shower.

The blonde hated to see his love so upset, but he was sure he would get over it eventually.

After they were both cleaned and fed, their carpool arrived for them. Miku saw them off and gave them a goodbye wave before they were off to Master's.

The car ride there was pretty silent. Len was too excited, after all. But he didn't want to bother Piko, he looked pretty. .pissy at the moment. "Tsundere. . " Len mumbled under his breath.

Once they reached to the building, Len offered to help Piko out of the car with a smile. But the white-haired Vocaloid rolled his eyes. "I'm not that fat Len I can get out by myself." But instead of sounding completely serious, Piko gave him a slight smirk at the end of his statement. Len chuckled lightly and took his hand, relieved that he wasn't going to get hit.

After they got into the building and was greeted by Master, the man told them to wait in the room while he went and got a doctor that worked for him.

Piko changed into a gown and laid down on the bed, Len comfortingly stroked his hand as they waited. Piko looked up at his boyfriend and smiled softly, earning a heartfelt smile back. "Love you, Piko." Len murmured as he ran his hand through his hair. The other giggled softly. "Love you too."

Master walked in with another man wearing a white coat. "Okay mister Utatane, this is just a normal ultrasound, so it should only take about five minutes."

The doctor pulled up a small screen and sat on a stool next to the bed. "Alright, let me see your stomach." He asked as he slipped on some gloves. Len made a disapproving sound as he looked weary to the man.

"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt him." Piko lifted up his shirt a bit to revile his slightly swollen stomach. The doctor prodded around his abdomen, causing Len to make another noise. "It's okay." Piko smiled to Len lightly and gripped his hand. "Relax."

"Sorry. ." The blonde mumbled and stayed quiet as he watched the doctor work, who was now removing a small bottle of gel from the dresser and unscrewing the cap. He squirted a small amount on Piko's stomach. The white-haired boy squeaked in surprise. "Did he hurt you?" Len panicked and tightened his grip on his hand.

"No. .it was just cold. Hehe." He gave him a light kiss on his knuckle in reassurance. The doctor place the transducer on Piko's abdomen and moved the gel around as the small screen emitted an image. Both Vocaloids looked at the screen curiously.

The man pointed at a spot on the monitor. "Here's the head, see it?"

"Oh wow." Len gazed, amazed at it. "It's so small." A smile formed a little as he watched it. "What is that sound?"

"That's the heartbeat."

"Heartbeat? But it's not human."

Master pipped up. "Well Len, the sperm you have and the eggs Piko has, have the DNA of real humans, so. .It is human. More human than either of you are."

"So. .it won't be a Vocaloid like us? It won't have our characteristic?" Len frowned a bit, knowing his child wouldn't look like him made him a bit sad.

"On the contrary, the genes it carries will have your traits."

"Biology is confusing." The blonde sighed and drifted his eyes back on the screen.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Of course." Len grinned widely and looked down at Piko. Piko shrugged. "Sure."

After a short pause and a quick glance at the monitor, he finally answered. "It's a girl."

"Oh wow. .a girl." Len said to himself quietly. "I bet she is going to be beautiful." Both Master and Piko looked at Len. The white-haired boy was confused. Len knew they weren't going to see her any way, so why is he acting so happy? Piko thought Len felt the same way he did. Could it be possible Len wants to keep it?

"She's healthy, it appears. Nothing to worry about. Everything seems to be going smoothly."

"So can we go?" Piko asked in a rush. He didn't want to stay in that room any longer. Brought back too many. . .strange memories.

"Of course. Goodbye Utatane, Kagamine." Master and the doctor saw them off to the door and to their carpool.

All the while, neither of them noticed the tall figure of a purple headed male listening in to their conversation the whole time while lurking, and plotting.

"So. .Piko's pregnant. . .I'll have to do something about that."


	24. Dream

That night Piko and Len got ready for bed and decided to save time and take a bath together. Len mumbled a bit as Piko squirted shampoo into his hair. "I feel like a child, man."

The white-haired boy giggled as he lathered his fingers through Len's soft blonde locks. "Oh hush it's not that bad. Now close your eyes."

Doing as he was told, Len closed his blue eyes and leaned his head back as his boyfriend rinsed his hair out. Once he was done, the blonde shifted himself behind Piko and wrapped his arms around his stomach and smoothed his thumb over the bump.

"You know, I think you'd make a great mother. You're very gentle and loving." He muttered softly as he took the bar of soap and slicked it up Piko's skin.

The other Vocaloid tilted his head back to look at his lover. "What do you mean? Len we're too young to be parents, plus Master is using this as an experiment and you know that. It was never meant to be a perment thing for us."

"But. ." The blonde sighed and pressed his face against Piko's back. "I guess you're right. Let's get out and head to bed."

After they got died off, dressed, and in bed, Len pulled Piko close as they laid down; closing their eyes and drifting off.

Once the blonde had fallen asleep, his dreams took him deep into his fantasies.

He found himself sitting in a chair next to a bed. He looked down, a small bundle of blanket cradled in his arms. He lifted back the blanket to peer down at a tiny face. It had pale white skin and the same color of hair as him. A small smile found its way across his face as he lightly traced his finger over the tender cheek of the small being. The movement caused its eyes to open up, and that was when he saw it had one green eye and one blue eye like Piko.

That was when realized that it was his daughter. He finally got to see her after all this time. He held the baby close to him as he stroked her hair. He looked up and gazed around, looking for where Piko could be. He wasn't in the bed next to him. Suddenly, a dark figure entered the room and made its way up to Len. The blonde had a bad feeling as he stood up, holding his daughter protectively. But no matter what he tried, the silhouette reached out its long arms and captured the little girl in his arms. Len screamed out, but nothing came out of his mouth. He could do nothing but watch as the shadow disappeared along with his only child.

The Vocaloid's eyes snapped open and he shoot up in bed. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 7 am. "A dream." He murmured and looked down at Piko, who was curled up against him and sleeping soundly. He reached down and gently rubbed his lover's stomach and felt himself calm down a bit.

A sigh escaped his lips as he laid back down. "I can't deny it any more. . .I want to keep that baby. . .She's mine." His eyes narrowed a bit with hatred for his master. "Who does that bastard think he is, trying to take my child away from me. . .I have the right to have her." He looked over at Piko once more and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll speak to him about it later I guess. . ."


	25. Talk

At nine in the morning, the expecting Vocaloid finally opened his eyes, much to Len's joy. He greeted Piko with a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, beautiful." He grinned widely. The other smiled lightly as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. "Morning."

Piko went to stand to his feet to get dressed, but Len placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "We need to talk."

Heterochromatic eyes stared up at the blonde with confusion and some what hurt. "We need to talk? That's usually the prelude to a break up." Len fumbled a bit, he felt bad with how hurt Piko looked. "N-no I didn't mean it like that. I'm not breaking up with you, I just wanted to talk to you about something kinda serious. . ." He replied back and sat back down.

"About the baby." He added, looking towards his love. "Oh. What about it?" The other asked, sounding a bit uninterested but curious nonetheless.

"She's not an it, she's a her." Len folded his arms and huffed, pouting his bottom lip a bit. "Sorry. What about her." Utatane rolled his eyes.

"Well. I've been thinking recently. She is our child, and I want to keep her and raise her."

"But Len, I already told you before this experiment wasn't meant to be so we could become parents. Plus, I'm not ready to be a mother. I wasn't even created a year ago, and to be responsible for another being when I barely know anything about the world? That would be too difficult."

The blonde frowned a bit and looked down. "Yeah but. . .I would be there to help you, and Miku, Rin, Kaito, Meiko. . .They are all there to help."

"I don't want to talk about this any more Len. Let's go downstairs and yet." Piko abruptly stopped the conversation and headed downstairs. Len sighed and shook his head. That got him no where. He was beginning to think he would never be able to see his daughter, and that made him upset.

As Piko walked down the hall, he looked down at his stomach and groaned. "You're causing a lot of trouble you know." He placed his hand over his abdomen and continued to walk. "But I can't help but feel like maybe Len is some what right."

A.N. I wanted to get this little bit out of the way.


	26. Author's Note

I am a bit blocked on what I should do next, so if you guys could take a moment to read this real quick and answer as soon as possible, I could get this monkey off my back that has been pounding my head for quite some time, to put it simply.

Alright so, I am stuck with the thought of where this story is going to go. One idea I have will lengthen the story a little, but the other will cut it shorter. Both ideas are eventually going to end up the same, but I am just not sure if everyone is wanting to read more or if they want to read the end sooner.

If you guys could give me some insight on what you would like, it would be appreciative. I do like to please my readers after all. You guys are what keep me writing. ^.^


	27. Knot

A.N. I randomly had this idea, which may or may not contain something I need to use in the future. But I shall still do what I had in mind earlier. Just in another chapter. Probably the next one. Just enjoy the story being longer lol.

The following day, Piko had some what tried to keep his distance from his love. He felt it would be too awkward to catch him, for he knew Len would want to talk more about the baby. And that was something he did not want to do.

All the while, Len was becoming more and more frustrated and upset at the fact that Piko was taking no interest at all in him or his child. So he thought. What could he do to see if Piko was serious about him or not? He could not come up with the answer on his own, so he turned to the wisest person he knew about love. . .

"Ya need ta buy him alcohol! Men. .m-men love alcohol." Okay not Meiko.

"Buy him a pony! A pink one! With ribbons and rainbows. . .and a leak!" Not Miku either.

"Ice cream is always the way to a man's heart.~" Deffinatally not Kaito.

"You should propose to him." Not Rin ei- actually. . .that isn't a bad idea.

Len tilted his head a bit, letting his blonde bangs sway. "Hmm. . Are you sure that is the best idea though? I mean we're pretty young." He asked his sibling. "Trust me Len. It's either now, or you may lose him forever. Don't worry, I will help you out okay?"

The blonde male folded his arms and thought it through a bit. "Hmm. Yes, you're right. . .Let's do this."

Rin dragged Len to a near by jewelry store, allowing him to search through the different engagement rings they had. Len scanned the cases with his deep blue eyes with such concentration. "Hmmmm. . ."

After much looking, he decided to pick out the one that had a pure white band with three small diamonds lined up deep inside the band on the top.

"Would you like something engraved in it as well?" The store keeper asked the young boy. The blonde gave it some thought, and then nodded. "Yes." He looked up at him and gave him his request.

Once they purchased the ring, Rin then dragged her brother to a tuxedo shop, picking him out the one she thought looked the most snazzy. And even though there was much resistance from the male, she eventually forced him into it.

"Alright, next you have to make him swoon with a romantic love letter." Rin told her brother as they headed back home. Len rolled his eyes. "I already know what I am going to say to him when I do it. So I don't need all that junk."

Rin groaned and folded her arms. "Fine whatever. Remember what I told you to do?" Len nodded a bit. "Good." She gave him a shove into the kitchen and then rushed to go watch the screen pan out from an unseen distance.

Piko was sitting at the table, cutely munching on a chocolate bar. Once he spotted Len, he tilted his head and blinked. "Why are you dressed up? Going some where?" He asked.

"Actually." Len said smoothly as he strolled over to his boyfriend. "WE'RE going some where. . .How about a restaurant?" He reached his hand out to Piko, who looked up at him like a curious child.

"Well. .Alright sure. But what is the occasion? We don't usually go out."

The blonde grabbed Piko's hand and made him stand to his feet. "I just want to treat my princess right." His comment made the white-haired male turn crimson in the face. "Well. .Alright. Just let me change." He said as he let Len's hand go and quickly rushed to Kaito's room.

"Kaito-nii. . ." He said as he looked up at the bluenette's face with sweet shota eyes. "Yes little Piko?" He asked back happily. "I need to borrow one of your dress shirts please. The smallest one you have. I'm going out to dinner."

"Of course~!" Kaito chimed and happily handed Piko a white dress shirt. The younger Vocaloid thanked him and went off to his room, searching through his drawers. Luckily for him Miku had bought him bigger pants he could fit into. He found a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on, then slipped on the shirt, which was still too big for him, so he tucked it into his jeans. He then found a blue vest and put that on, as well as a pair of white knee-high boots. He topped it off with a black high roller hat.

He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, hoping Len would like it. The vest hid his baby bump pretty well, which satisfied him. Once he fixed up his hair a bit more, he headed back downstairs to where Len was waiting.

Once the blonde caught a glimpse of Piko, he smiled lightly. "You look beautiful." His comment made the younger once again blush. "I have to say, you look stunning as well." He comment back at Len, then linked his arm with his as they looked at each other, smiling lovingly, walking out the door and into the car that would take them to their destination.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Len took Piko's hand and lead him out of the car and to the door. Piko looked around excitedly as they headed inside. He had never been out to eat since he was created and he was looking forward to doing it for the first time.

They were both seated and given a menu to look over. Len sat across from Piko at a table made for only two. He smiled at him as he reached his hand over, placing it onto his lover's small, delicate one. "What are you two in the mood for?"

As the silverette looked over the menu, he hummed quietly. "I think we are hungry for some spaghetti."

"Very well. My two princesses will get what they want." Len chuckled and looked over his own menu. "As for me, prince charming will have a steak."

Once the waiter came over and took their orders, Len looked back at Piko, nervously chuckling. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head with a worried look upon his features.

"It's nothing my love. I just hope they don't overcook my steak." He lied and took his glass of water, putting it to his lips and taking a sip.

The food eventually arrived, and they both began to eat quietly, neither one of them talking throughout the meal. But on the inside Len was about to die, he was so nervous.

When they were done eating, Piko wiped his mouth and smiled to Len. "This was fun, and the food was delicious. Thanks for taking me out." The blonde took a deep breath and stood up quickly, making Piko cock an eyebrow curiously.

"Piko Utatane. . .I have something I need to say to you. . ."

"Y. .yeah?"

"Ever since I first met you, I felt something deep inside that would always tug at my heart whenever you smiled. Even if at first I was mean to you, I realize now it was only because I didn't understand the feeling I had for you. When I heard you sing for the first time, I felt myself melting into your voice. You are truly the most amazing person I know. Whenever I'm around you I feel like I have known you forever, and I'm not just making memories with you, I'm making my life with you. I had a nice life when I didn't know you, but now that I do know you, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I would just. . .shut down if you walked out on me. So. . ." He grabbed Piko's hand lightly and kneeled down on one knee, slipping a small black box out of his pocket.

Piko's eyes widened a bit. 'Oh my. . .This is the kind of thing I've seen in movies.' He thought to himself as he watched Len get down in front of him.

"Piko Utatane. . .Will you marry me?"

Heterochromatic eyes blinked a few times. Flabbergasted, he was confused beyond any logic thought. So the only answer he could give was. "Len. . .I. . .Yeah, I will." He smiled softly. The blonde grinned as he stood to his feet, capturing Piko in his arms tightly. "I'm happy to hear that." He kissed him on the cheek before slipping the ring out of the case. "Read what it says inside."

Piko was handed the ring, and he peered at the writing inside the band. "Our love is multiplied by three." The white-haired male smiled lovingly at Len and kissed his lip. "Yes. .it is." He placed his hand gently on his stomach and laid his head against Len's shoulder.

"I hope now we can be a family."


	28. Red

The two newly engaged Vocaloids decided they would keep their news quiet from everyone else until they were sure they were ready to tell the rest of them. The only other person who knew was Rin, and unbeknownst to them, someone else. . .

An eerie shadow of a figure stood outside the home of the Vocaloids as he looked up into a window. He could not be seen due to it being 11 at night, but he could see perfectly the image of a petite young boy removing his shirt and slipping on a larger sized nightshirt. A grin spread across his face as a sinister chuckled rose up to his throat.

The man walked over to the side of the house, placing his icepick into his mouth and climbing up the side, all the way to the window he saw the boy in. The young Vocaloid's back was towards the window as he looked into the mirror, brushing his soft white hair.

He caught a glimpse of purple from the mirror and quickly dropped the object in his hand, turning around just in time to be showered in shards of broken glass. A hand reached out and grabbed his throat, squeezing down roughly. He gasped for breath as he tried to pry his hands off his neck.

"T. .Tai. .to. ." He coughed out, his heterochromatic eyes starting to roll to the back of his head, his breath becoming less and less accessible. "That's right, little Piko." The purple Vocaloid chuckled darkly as he squeezed down even tighter.

Piko was able to just barely dig his nails into Taito's hands before his vision went black. The Shion brother had the intent on finishing him off, but suddenly the door slammed open and a blonde male rushed in. Blue eyes widened as he saw what was happening.

"Hello Len, you're just in time to watch me kill your precious little bitch." He laughed loudly as he lifted Piko up slightly, grabbing his icepick with his other hand and rising it up.

"No!" Len shouted as he quickly jumped off his feet and throwing himself at Taito. He knocked Piko out of his hand, but in return Taito accidentally made contact with the wrong victim.

The icepick lodged itself into Len's forehead and shattered his manufactured skull. Immediately Len shut down and dropped to the floor.

Taito backed up a bit, feeling a bit confused and shocked. He knew with how much noise he was making someone was going to catch him, so out the window he went, grabbing his icepick and jumping down. "I'll come back for that brat later. . ."

In a matter of seconds, Piko was able to catch his breath again, and with oxygen being received to his heart, he was able to gain consciousness. His eyes focused slightly, and all he could see was red. Once he looked around more, his eyes caught onto what was making the substance. His eyes widened in horror as he grabbed Len's unmoving body. His eyes were still open and they stared off into nothing.

"Len!" Piko shouted, tears quickly surfacing around the corners of his eyes and flowing down his cheek. "Len please, say something!" He begged, pressing his face into Len's chest. "Please wake up, please!" But no matter how much he yelled and begged, Len wasn't waking up. . .


	29. News

Piko paced around outside in the hall way by Master's work room. He played with his fingers nervously as he waited for any news on Len's condition.

"This is all my fault." He mumbled to himself as he teared up. "What will I do if he doesn't make it out of this?"

His thoughts were interrupted as Master opened the door and looked down at his creation. "Piko, can you come in here?" He said solemnly. The white-haired boy nodded a bit as he walked through the door. He say his blonde fiance laying on the operating bed with his forehead cut open and his circuitry showing.

Piko gasped a bit and looked away at the sight, he felt too sick to look at it.

"Alright. . .I have good news and bad news. The good news is, his system wasn't damaged to the point that he won't be able to be repaired and functional again. But. . .His memory hardware was messed up when he was stabbed in the head. I don't think I will be able to repair that. But, I will try my best." Master explained to him.

The Vocaloid's eyes saddened even more at the news. "He lost his memory. . .?"

Master walked over to Len and closed up his head, then switched him back on. "Kagamine Len. Speak." He commanded.

Len opened his eyes and looked up at his creator. "Yes Master. Kagamine Len functioning." He smiled, then looked over at the other male in the room. "Hello there, what is your name?"

"L-Len. . .You don't recognize me?"

The blonde frowned and tilted his head. "Should I?"

Piko covered his mouth and looked down, tears brimming his eyes. The idea of losing his boyfriend was suddenly becoming more obvious to him. Not only did he lose his fiancé, but he lost the father to his child.

A.N: Sorry for the short and half-assed chapter. I am gomen.


	30. Memories

Len was discharged from Master's office that day and he was sent back to the Vocaloid household. Everyone took his memory loss hard, especially Piko. The only one he remembered was the one person he was program to know by default, Rin. Since his memories got resetted, it's just like rebooting your computer to the default factory settings. Since he was automatically programmed to know who Rin is, that is all he remembers.

The male Kagamine stayed close to his sister and didn't care to interact with any one else. Rin knew how hard Piko must have been taking it, so she tried to get Len to speak to Piko. Once she finally got them in their room alone, she decided to leave them.

Len boredly looked around as he laid back in the desk chair. "So, what did you say your name was again?" He asked the other. "Piko Utatane. . ."

"Okay. Piko-chan~" He snickered a bit as he looked at the other Vocaloid. Piko sighed and looked down at his lap. "Yeah. . ."

"So, how come you're so fat?" Len laughed a bit. Piko fumed angerly and twitched. "I'm not fat! I'm pregnant! With your child may I add!"

That shut Len up. He cocked an eyebrow. "Mine? How the hell could it be mine when I was just made today? You must be some sort of psycho or something." He laughed yet again at the other boy.

Another sighed came from the white-haired teen. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. There had to be some way to start up his memory again, shouldn't there? But how? Piko couldn't bare the thought of losing someone else he loved. But what could he do? Should he just come straight out with it? Maybe that will make him less confused.

"Look Len. . .I know you think you were just made today. But the truth is you were created five years ago, and you lived here for a long time. You met me a year ago and we fell in love, and you knocked me up. And then you proposed to me just a few days ago. See?" He lifted his hand up and showed him the ring he bought him.

The blonde shrugged and folded his arms behind his head. "I still think you're crazy. I couldn't love a fatty like you.~"

Piko growled and stood up, taking the ring off and showing him what was written in the inside. "See? You wrote this for me." Upon reading it, Len shrugged again. "I doubt I would be so cheesy. Ahaha."

The younger Vocaloid almost broke down in frustration, but he wasn't about to give up. "Okay what about. . ." He looked around, then spotted his computer. He grabbed and and looked through pictures. "Look, you remember him?" He turned the screen around to show Len a picture of Taito. "You hate his guts for hurting me, and he's the one responsible for your memory loss. He stabbed you in the head. You still have a mark from it."

Len looked over in a mirror and spotted said mark. "Okay well. . .That checks out, but I don't remember that guy at all."

Piko sighed and looked through some more pictures. He walked over to Len and sat the laptop down on his lap as he scrolled through pictures they had of Len and Piko together. "Look, see? We were together."

As he looked through them, Len cocked his eyebrow. "How do I know this just isn't someone who was made to look like me?"

Piko threw his hands to his side in rage and kicked Len's chair, making him fall out of it with a thud. "Ow! You damn brat! What was that for?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING TOTALLY IRRATIONAL AND JUST PLAIN STUPID!" He shouted, his hormones getting the better of his emotions. Len's eyes widened a bit as he backed up slightly. "Geez, what's your problem, Fatty?"

Piko raised his foot to stomp on Len, but he stopped. "You really. . .I guess you really will never remember me. . .Or our child. . .I guess that's good though." He turned around, not wanting Len to see his tears. "That just means that you won't remember that you wanted her. . ." He walked out of the room, defeated and feeling more alone than he has felt in months.


	31. Vision

A.N. The reason you are getting so many chapters in such a short time is because I need something to do while I wait for this game to download. xD

Len whistled as he strolled through the halls of their house. He felt happy as can be after being turned on just a few days ago. He wondered what was up with that strange boy that was there with him when he woke up though. He didn't really care, he was just happy for no reason in particular.

He got to know the other Vocaloids pretty well. They claim that he did indeed lose his memories. But maybe they are all in on this stupid prank that kid is playing. But like I said, he didn't care.

He was on his way towards the Vocaloid practice stage, he wanted to try out his vocals for the first time and see how they sounded. Sadly he couldn't practice with Rin since she was out with her girlfriend Lilly. How did she get a date so fast when they were just created? That got Len thinking. Why wasn't she there with him when he woke up? She was already at the house when he arrived.

The blonde slowed down as he tried to process that thought. Maybe she was created before him? Yeah. . .That was probably it.

As he neared the stage, he could hear music playing from inside. He stopped by the door, which was partly cracked open. "Someone is in there?" He pecked inside and saw that white-haired boy sitting on the stage, letting his legs dangle gently off the edge.

The song he was singing he recognized as Rolling Girl. But there was a way he sung it. . .What was it? He felt it sounded so. . .Familiar. But why?

Len closed his eyes tightly as his head pulsated with pain and he grabbed his head. Images started to pour into his conscious. He saw that same white-haired boy standing on the stage with a frightened look on his face as he sung the exact same song. He saw himself shouting at the boy and watching him run away from him in tears.

But what did these images mean. . .?

His mind went blank again and he slowly opened his eyes. The song had ended and Piko was gone. Or was he even ever there? Len wasn't sure. But what he was sure of, something didn't fit right here.

The blonde decided he would skip out on practice for now. It was getting late anyway, so he was going to head to bed. He changed into his night outfit and headed to the bathroom near his room.

Getting ready for bed, he reached up into the cabinet for his toothbrush. He felt a sharp pain into his hand as he winced and extracted it back. He saw blood start to ooze from his finger. "Damn I must have cut it on something. It's bleeding pretty bad. . ."

He turned towards the tub and turned the water on to wash away the crimson liquid seeping out of his hand. As the red substance started to wash away and mix with the water, suddenly more images started to cloud his mind.

He saw green and blue eyes striken with fear, blood covering his body. The water he was using suddenly started to fill the tub with a red liquid. Len's eyes widened as he stepped back and yelled out in surprise. He fell back against the wall. Another picture of that white-haired boy came into his mind. He saw him with blood and tears staining his face as he looked up at him in pain. Len held the boy close and mouthed something to him.

In a matter of seconds the image was gone yet again. He looked back at the bathtub and the flowing water had turned clear yet again. He sighed in exhaustion as he stood up, switching the water off and searching for a band-aid.

What was going on with him?


	32. Connection

With all these weird pictures popping out of no where, Len was beginning to think maybe he was defected. He would be sure to go see Master about that later on.

He munched on a banana happily as he strolled through into the living room. His sister had thrown this yummy fruit at him the other day and he decided to try it and really liked it.

Once he entered the living room he say two blonde females holding Piko down and forcing him into a dress. Len snickered a bit as he stood by and watch the white-haired Vocaloid struggle and whines underneath them.

"Pleaaase don't do this again." He pleaded them, but his plea fell on deaf ears. Once they were done, they picked Piko up and stood him up right to see their work. They had managed to force Piko into a lolita outfit, much like the one the females wear in Imitation Black.

As Len looked Piko up and down, his fake heart began to feel like it was fluttering and he felt butterflies in his stomach. What was the reason though? He shouldn't be feeling like this towards that boy.

"A-ah. . .Len." Piko looked up at the blonde embarrassed, not sure what to say at that moment. Len shrugged and snickered. "Hey don't worry. . .I think you look. . .Cute." He grinned a bit and stepped forward, taking Piko's hand lightly.

The white-haired boy gasped a bit as he stepped back, feeling nervous and confused. However his footing caught on the edge of the couch and he grabbed Len's arm as he fell backwards.

Len ended up landing ontop of Piko. He quickly lifted up most of his weight from him so he wouldn't crush his stomach. "I'm so sorry!" Len shouted as he looked down at Piko, who groaned in pain slightly and looked back up at him. "It's okay. . .I think I am fine."

Len went to lift himself up, when he felt something prod at his abdomen. He looked down and noticed it was coming from Piko's stomach.

"Wh-. . what is that?" He asked curiously. Piko blushed as he looked away. "I-it's just. . the baby kicking. .that's all."

They both paused for a moment. Len slowly slid off Piko and pressed his hand against the place he felt the flutter. He felt more hitting against his palm, his eyes widening with curiosity.

Another vision hit his mind. This time the picture made him felt lightly and happy. He saw a small screen with an image of a fetus. Then he saw himself, he saw how happy he looked at he gazed at the unborn child.

Len soothingly smoothed his thumb over Piko's baby bump, and something in his chest started to soften. The moment he felt that child move, he knew. . .That was for sure his child. There was no way he could feel that sort of connection with it if it wasn't.

Piko stared up at Len with confusion as he waited for him to stop touching his stomach. The blonde didn't stop until the movements were done though. Once they did stop, he slowly moved his hand away and looked back at Piko, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Len felt something hit him like a wall, he closed his eyes tightly and groaned in pain.

"Len?" Piko said softly as he grabbed his arm, looking at him with worry. It took a few seconds, but the blonde finally opened his eyes and looked down at the face of Piko.

There was a long pause, but Len finally spoke. ". . .Piko." He smiled lightly as he grabbed his lover and embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. . ." He whispered against his hair as he stroked his back. "How could I forget about the one I love more than any one. . ."

Piko's eyes widened a bit. "You. . .your memory is back. .? Really?"

The other loosened the hug as he looked at Piko. "I did. . .I remember. I remember everything. . ." He brought him back against his chest and kissed his head. "I never want to go through that again. . I don't want to lose you from my heart ever again. . ."

Piko teared up a bit as he nuzzled his face against his lover's chest. "I don't either, Len. . .Never again."

A.N: Sorry. :l That was pretty much a waste of time. ;~;


	33. Snow

A.N. I know Len gained his memories back too fast 'kay. ; u ; I didn't have any other ideas for that. So just live with it. ; ^ ; Unless any one has any other ideas, this will be the last filler before I continue onto the last few chapters.

Some time later on, it had been a few months since Taito attacked, and he hasn't shown his face once. Piko was now seven months along, and it was getting closer.

It was the winter season, and around a year since Piko was created. The chilly air nipped at the skin of any creator who dared to step out into the frosty wonderland of winter. Green and blue eyes looked out the window with wonder, he had never seen snow before.

He stared curiously at the white specks that drifted from the sky so delicately. His thoughts got the better of him, and he decided to go out and see it up close. He slipped on his boots and opened the door quietly, sliding outside.

Once he was out there, he rubbed his upper arms. It was colder than he thought. But it was so fascinating and beautiful that he couldn't help himself but to stare.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed out there, but before he knew it he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit and turned around, seeing the confused gaze of his fiancé. "What are you doing out here? You're going to get yourself sick." Len sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I just wanted to know what this was." Piko said back as he held his hand out and captured a few flakes of the white power-like ice. "It's snow." The blonde smiled a bit and grabbed his hand. "It is beautiful, but freezing. You can look at it through the window in the warm safety of the house." He said as he pulled his pregnant lover towards the house.

The white-haired Vocaloid was reluctant to go though. "But I want to watch it more."

Len stopped and turned his head towards Piko, then gazed around at all the snow around them. Now that he thought about it, the frozen particles of water did remind him of Piko. They were white, like his hair; gentle, just like he was; and beautiful.

The blonde smiled softly as he gripped Piko's hand a little tighter. Piko was the most beautiful being he has ever seen, and he was lucky to have him.


	34. Revenge

Later that night, the two Vocaloids headed off to bed. Piko snuggled under the covers close to Len. The blonde wrapped his arm around his lover as he nuzzled his face into his white hair. "Goodnight my love." He whispered lovingly, closing his deep blue eyes. "Goodnight." The other replied as he too closed his eyes.

They both started to drift off as the snow continued to sprinkle the town and wrap it with frozen gusts of winds. Lurking in the shadows, a familiar figure stood, waiting for his chance to strike. His fist clutched tightly a small sharp object, the tip shinned under the moonlight.

A sinister smile spread across his face as he stepped forward, the snow beneath his shoes crunching under his weight. He made his way to the window of the basement. He pressed his fingers against the bottom of the paneling as he slid it up just enough for him to be able to slip through the space and into the house.

He jumped in and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Turning around, Taito pulled down the window and closed it yet again, then continued through the open door of what appeared to be the laundry room.

Upstairs; Piko, who was already struggling to sleep; jerked up in bed as he heard a loud thump come from downstairs. His heart started racing with fear. He turned towards Len and shook his shoulder a bit. "Len. . .Len wake up. I heard something. . ."

It was no use though, Len was out like a light. The white-haired boy gulped back his fear and decided he would have to face it alone. He shuffled to his feet and gently stepped onto the floor. The hard titled flooring was cold beneath his bare feet.

Piko silently made his way through the room and opened the door, peeking out to see if he could see any one sneaking around. Upon seeing no one, he continued forward. (( You'd think after what happened last time the little idiot would know not to go off in the dark by himself. ))

His eyes shifted around, but he could not see or hear anything out of the ordinary. He decided to continue his search downstairs.

Each step his took down the long, dark stairwell made a soft creaking noise that seemed to alarm the small Vocaloid. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down as he clutched the front of his shirt to try to relax himself a bit. He felt that the feeling of his human heart thumping against his chest gave him comfort.

Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he turned his head to the left, then right. He stood and stared off into the distance, trying to listen in on any other noises.

He failed to noticed the figure slowly creeping up behind him. Once he heard a foot step, it was too late. Taito wrapped his arms around Piko's neck and sealed his mouth shut with bloodied bandages. He tied it from behind his head and held his arms behind his back.

The white-haired Vocaloid tried to jerk his way out of his grasp, but he knew it was useless. The purple-haired man drug his victim out of the house and to the back where he forced him to his knees, removing the bandages from his sight so he could behold his death.

Tears started to well up in the younger's eyes as he started down at the white, plush ground. Taito grinned widely, finally he was going to get what he wanted. Piko will die. And he'll die now.

He yanked the boy's head up so his heterochromatic eyes were gazing up at him. He wanted to savor the pitiful, frightened look of the boy.

With one quick movement, his plunged the ice pick hard and deep into Piko's chest. The smaller boy's eyes widened in pain as his body jerked slightly. He only felt it for a moment, however, until he felt his body begin to shut down from shock. He went numb and his vision started to turn black.

Taito dropped his body into the snow and turned the other way, walking away from the scene.

Piko laid there, his body still as he felt himself become weaker. The only thing running through his head was, regret. Regret that he didn't get to see life to the fullest. Regret that he wasn't able to protect not only himself but his unborn daughter. And regret that he was going to leave Len when he promised he'd be with him forever.

As the snow continued to fall and blanket the area in a white, chilling sheet, blood poured from the small boy's body and stained the bright crystals on the ground and caused them to turn a dark, sickly red color.


	35. Blood

A.N. I apologize for the long wait just for you to get such a short chapter. I have been a bit busy with Tumblr. :x

Len awoke with the feeling of his chest being tightened. He jerked up out of the laying position he was in and gasped, panting heavily. He sighed a bit as he ran his hand through his blonde hair and looked down. "What the hell was that. . ."

He looked over to his side, his eyes widening a bit as he saw his lover was not beside him. "Piko?" He immediately began to panic. He never gets up in the middle of the night for anything. Len threw the covers off him and stood to his feet, not bothering to put any protection on his feet.

Rushing down the steps, he looked into each vacant room. And then decided he would head outside. He didn't put on shoes or a coat, he was too worried.

Once outside he shifted his blue eyes quickly, soon spotting a figure not too far away from him. The figure was being blanketed with snow, but there was a dark puddle forming around him.

He ran over to it, his eyes widening even more, his hands whipped against his mouth. His throat felt like it closed up, his chest tightened up as he felt pain engulf his body. Tears struck his eyes and quickly began to fall. "No. .No. . .No. . ." He pleaded as he dusted the snow off Piko's body, turning him so he could see him.

The wound in his chest bubbled and flowed with blood. Len pressed his hand against his chest and tried to stop the bleeding. "Please. .please. . ." He choked on his words as he held the small male close to him. "I. .ca-can't l. .lose you. .p. .please Piko. . .please. .Wake up!"

Piko's body felt cold, his skin was starting to feel stiff. His lips were blue, and his skin was turning transparent. Len screamed out in agony. He couldn't believe what was happening. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

"Why. . .why. . .Piko. .please. . ." He gasped quickly and roughly, pressing his face against Piko's cold neck. He let out another painful scream, causing the others in the house to awaken and rush outside to see what was going on.

"Please. .please. .! We have to take him to Master. I can't lose him. I can't lose the baby. I can't. ." Miku picked up Len and held him close to her chest, trying to sooth him as she stroked his hair.

Kaito bent down and picked up the motionless body. "I agree. .We have to go now before it's too late."


	36. Heartache

Bright lights. A flash of red. Dashing forms running past. Len's head was spinning, his eyes unfocused from the tears. His vision was fading along with his sanity. He could barely recall how he ended up on the floor, leaned up against the wall outside Master's working area.

His chest heaved up and down slowly, his panting and sobs died down for the time being. Four other figures stood above him as they all waited to hear the news on the small Vocaloid. The blonde stood to his feet and gripped his chest in pain. If he had a heart, it would have been torn up at that moment.

"Len. . ." Rin wrapped her arms around her brother's arms around him in a comforting hug. But the male twin barely heard her. The only thing he could hear was agonizing pain; the pain he could only feel when he wasn't close to Piko.

Within minutes, the head of the Vocaloids finally emerged from his room. He had an emotionless expression, and his clothes were covered in blood. "You may come in now." He commanded his creations.

Len was the first one to rush into the room, he wanted to be by his lover's side. But before he could reach him, Master put his arm out and stopped him. "I have to explain something to you before you see him. . ." He started.

The blonde looked up at the man curiously. Master continued to speak. "When I created him, if you remember when I told you, I gave him a working heart. That's what makes the newer Vocaloids more unique than the old ones. But. . ." He paused for a moment and placed his hand on Len's head, stroking his hair as he sighed.

"That's where we ran into a problem. You guys don't need to have blood pumping through your system to live, it's just there to make you look more realistic. But Piko on the other hand, he needs to have the oxygen being carried out through his body in order for him to function. When he was attacked, he lost a considerable amount of blood, and that caused his heart to fail. Just like any other human. . .If there isn't enough oxygen being pumped into the brain by the heart, their body will shut down and they will die."

Len's blue eyes widened a bit. "You mean. . .He's. . .gone?" Master nodded in reply. "I'm afraid so. We weren't able to save him in time. We'd be able to store his body, but his memories won't be there, they will all be erased."

"And our baby. .? Is she okay. . .?" He asked, tears brimming his eyes yet again as his voice choked out. The taller man closed his eyes and shook his head. "We couldn't save it in time either. The fetus was depending on Piko and when he lost so much blood it couldn't sustain its life either. With it not fully formed, I wouldn't be able to revive it either."

The blonde Vocaloid's knees gave out on him as he found himself collapsing onto the floor. He didn't notice that Miku had caught him as he dropped, in fact he didn't notice anything. He didn't see anything but clouds blurring his vision, and he could only hear himself mumbling the word "no" over and over in his head.

Tears dripped down his cheeks and onto his hands that were covering his mouth. "Why did this have to happen. . .Why did it have to happen to him. . ." HIs stomach tightened up in pain as he hid his face into his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You can see him one last time, then I will have to take him to be repaired."

Len's mind was racing at that moment, his body was shaking. He lost not only his child but the boy he loved more than anyone. Even if he could bring him back, he won't remember him, he's lost him forever. He'll never remember him and the moments they shared. He won't remember the life changing moments he endured.

He'll never get him back. He'll never get his daughter back.

He's alone now.

His world has crashed around him, never to be rebuilt again.

This was the end of everything.


	37. End

The ride back home seemed nonexistent for the blonde Vocaloid. He couldn't recall even getting out of the car, or walking to his bedroom. He didn't remember when he started holding Piko's pillow against his face.

There were no more tears. Len wasn't sure he could even cry any more. He thought for sure he had to of exhausted the rest of the water in his system. He just sat there with a blank expression, staring into nothing.

It was dark. Both inside and outside. The only source of light was the shimmer of moon rays that leaked in through the windows and cascaded down on the boy. His mind had gone blank long ago, and nothing was processing. He was like a doll: lifeless.

Nothing seemed real any more. It was like his life no longer had meaning. What was his meaning of life? He was created to sing. So then why was he built to possess human feelings? It wasn't a gift, it turned out to just be a curse. Why would a robot whose prime purpose is to provide services to his master want to feel?

Master. .this was all his fault. Not only for making him have feelings, but for making Piko have a human heart. What is even the point of it? Having a real working heart doesn't make you sing better!

Len growled and grabbed the lamp next to him, chucking at as hard as he could at the wall. It shattered into fragments, one shard bounced back and slice Len's check open. But he didn't feel it at all. He felt numb to everything. His blue eyes burned with anger.

It was Taito's fault too. Why did he have to go after Piko? Someone so vulnerable. Out of everyone around him, why did it have to be him? Is it because he's jealous of the new Vocaloids? It just made no sense.

Nothing made sense to him. The world was cruel. He always knew it was, that's why he always bottled up his emotions and refused to let them out. But the one time he did, the ONE TIME, this happens.

The blonde was angry, he was upset, so many emotions were running through his mind. He was a robot. He didn't want to feel human. He didn't want to feel at all. If he can't be happy, what is the point?

Len closed his eyes tightly and sat down on the floor, gripping his head tightly. "I can't. . .Take it." He mumbled to himself.

Within a moment, there was a sudden chill that went up his spine, something whispering in his ear. Getting a strange feeling, Len shot up and backed up against the wall. "What the hell. . ."

A dim light gracefully floated down in front of him. At first it looked like snow, but the particles of light started to form into a transparent form.

"This is. . .not happening. . ." He wiped his eyes and looked back, expecting it to be gone. But it was still there. "Wait. . ." As the form emerged more, he could make out a familiar face. ". . .Piko?" Blue eyes widened a bit.

"Hi Len." The cloud was now fully formed, and smiling at him. White, feather like wisps of light formed around the ghostly figure and gave it an appearance like wings.

"I don't believe it. Is it really you? But how? What is going on?" Confusion tore through his brain as his legs became weaker. He collapsed on the ground and looked up at the angelic figure above him.

"Yes Len. .it's me." The ghostly Piko kneeled down in front of the blonde, reaching out a hand and touched his bleeding cheek. "I'm. . .so sorry I left you." His face formed into a frown, his eyebrows knitted together.

The touch on Len's check felt cold and barely there. So this was a ghost. Was it really real though? Or was he just seeing things? He wanted to believe it was really there.

"It's not your fault. . ." Tears started to well back up around his eyes. He tried to grab for Piko's hand but he couldn't touch him, it went right through. He choked out a defeated sob and covered his hands. "It was my fault. I should have been able to save you. I should have. . ."

"Len stop." He placed his hands on his shoulder and made him look up at him. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have went off on my own without knowing what I was getting myself into. But Len. . .You have to promise me something."

The blonde nodded a bit. "You have to promise me you will live on with your life. I want you to find happiness, and continue doing what you love: singing. And don't ever forget that I love you. Don't forget me. . ."

"I'll never forget you. .I love you too."

Piko leaned down and placed an nonexistant kiss on Len's lips before his figure started to fade away. "Thank you Len. . .Thank you for making my short time on earth so amazing. Thank you for everything you did for me. For loving me. For making me feel like I really belonged. Goodbye Len. And take care."

Within seconds he was gone, the light to Len's life was gone. And it was back to being dark. The blonde wiped his eyes. For the first time within the past two days a smile formed on his face. It was a sad, and broken smile, but it was a start. "Thank you, too. .Piko. . .I'll never forget you. .My white angel."


	38. Sike!

A.N: If you are satisfied with how things ended in the last chapter, then don't read any more past that point. If you wanted something a little happier to end it, then continue. :) You didn't think I'd leave that easily, did you?

Len's eyes fluttered open as he came out of his deep sleep. He felt that what had just happened wasn't real for just a moment, but when the memories flooded back into his think pan and he looked at the bare and body-less spot next to him, he knew that it was real. And it still felt fresh in his mind about what had happened in those days.

He sat up and rubbed his eye, finding it hard to even find the motivation to get out of bed. But he remembered what Piko told him, and he wasn't about to go back on his word. He made a promise to live on.

Standing up on his feet, he pushed off the bed and headed out the door to go downstairs. The hallways looked empty, just like he felt inside. As he stepped in front of the stairs, he was stopped by a figure that caught the side of his eye.

Shifting his body around, he was surprised to see someone coming out of the bathroom next to his room. "Wha-" Len almost fell backwards down the stairs when he was greeted by a large smile that was plastered on a round face. "Piko?!" The blonde nearly jumped out of his clothes when he saw the white haired android.

"Uh, yeah! Who else would it be?" The other folded his arms and sighed. "You know, I'm starting to think I'm never going to get over this sickness. Wasn't it supposed to stop around the fifth month? Well it's been five months. How do you think. . ." He went on and on as Len stared in disbelief at the solid figure before him.

He took a step and placed his hand on Piko's chest, expecting it to phase through. But it didn't. "Uhm. What are you doing, Len?"

"You. . .you were dead. . .how. . .how are you." The blonde stuttered out as he tried to find the right way to explain it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not dead."

"But I saw you! I held you as you died. . .I was told you'd never have your memory back. Our daughter died. I saw your ghost. . you were a ghost! You told me-"

Len was surprised when the white-haired male suddenly busted out laughing, making him stop speaking. ". . .?"

"You're too cute, you know? Of course, silly. You must have just had a bad dream. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

Len looked down at the floor, still confused and now kind of upset. It was a dream? But it seemed so real. It seemed like such a long dream. Like it lasted for days. And why was Piko laughing at him? It's not funny! He was really upset!

"Besides." His laughing halted and he walked over to Len, putting a comforting arm around him and smiling softly. "We're robots. I don't know much about humans, but I do know that ghosts are the human soul after they die, right? An entity that is manifested from someone's /soul/. We don't have souls. . .we're not human. So how could I have been a ghost?"

His words really struck him. They have no soul. No spirits. Was he really right, he wondered. He shrugged it off. "I suppose you're right. But you were more of an angel than a ghost." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed at that moment.

"That's sweet. But I'm really hungry, so let's just go downstairs and get breakfast."

"Right. . .I guess. Let's go." Len smiled back up at his fiance. He was glad that he wasn't actually dead and that it was just a dream, yet again. But something still didn't set right in his gut. And that something had purple hair and a terrible god complex.


	39. Picture

A.N: Sorry in advanced for the filler chapter. I'm getting there. : Okay. I just thought we needed some fluff after all that gore and whatnot. /3

A couple weeks passed by quicker than Len had anticipated. It was getting closer and closer, month by month; soon he would finally see his daughter. He was excited, but nervous for many reasons.

He sat with his legs swinging on a kitchen stool, enjoying his breakfast quite fondly. He had woken up that morning starving out of his mind and barely paid attention to anyone around him until he got something to eat. He finally gazed over to the Vocaloid sitting next to him. His fiance.

Piko had a sketch pad in his lap and a pencil in his hand. He was lightly moving the drawing tool up and down, occasionally he stopped and appeared to go into deep thought before going back to his work.

Curiosity got the better of Len and he finally decided he wanted to know what the heck he was drawing that was making him so lost in thought. He slid from his stool and slowly crept over to him and around his back. However, Piko caught a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye and he quickly covered the picture.

Len gave a pout and folded his arms. "Oh come on. Why can't I see what you're working on?" He stared down at him with big blue puppy dog eyes. Cursing mentally, Piko moved his hand out of the way. Len knows him far too well and he knows he can't resist his puppy dog pout.

The white-haired male sighed and handed him the drawing. Taking it all in, Len gazed at a sketch of what looked like a small child about the age of four with light blonde hair in pigtails, bangs framing her plump and chubby face. She had bright, but odd eyes; one was green, the other was a dark blue. She had a gentle and innocent smile on her face that reminded him of Piko.

"What is this?" He finally asked after taking in every detail and every mark that was on the canvas. The other male huffed and stood to his feet, feeling rather annoyed at Len at that moment. "It's our kid." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

If the blonde had a heart, it would have melted in that moment. Once he realized what it was, he felt light and happy. "Wow. She's beautiful." He smiled towards Piko and used his free hand to grasp the other's.

Piko shrugged and leaned his head against Len's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Well. It's not really her. Just her in my dream. I had a dream last night. You were in it too. Us three were sitting by a fireplace, huddled together and smiling." His eyes cracked open just a bit. "I remember every detail about her. She was small. Yet courageous. And kind. She loved us both very much. And we both loved her. We snuggled together in bed and held her between us. Keeping her safe from everything."

After he finished his memory of his dream, he gave a casual shrug. "But it was a just a dream, so."

Len shook his head, unable to accept that. "No. I bet it means more. I'm sure it means that you have more of a connection with her than you thought. You must have saw into the future in the form of a dream."

Piko chuckled and gave his love a soft pat on the back. "You and your cheesy ideas. Sounds like a cute idea, but not likely. Anyway, you can keep it if you want. I don't really like my drawings. I just do it for fun."

The blonde gave a heartfelt laugh back and nodded. "Got it. I'll keep it forever then. Or at least until four years when we really see how she looks. Then I'll prove you wrong."


End file.
